Jaune And His WRSKy Summer Experience
by BD and GOTA
Summary: School is coming to a close, summer is approaching, and the mothers of RWBY are in heat for their cool drink of water, Jaune Arc. Follow Willow, Summer, Raven, and Kali as they find ways to soothe their thirst and to as well sate Jaune's appetite. {AU} {Mothers!RWBY x Jaune} {Harem} {Team WRSK}
1. The Mothers of Summer!

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here with a comedy-romance/harem. The premise of the story is the mothers of RWBY are preparing to take their children home for the summer. However, there is one blonde package that is keeping them from leaving so soon. Can the mothers have their Jaune before he leaves for the school year? Read and find out! OOC Jaune x OOC RWBY Mothers!**_

_**Team WRSK - Willow Schnee, Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, and Kali Belladonna. Which girl do you ship with Jaune?**_

It was a late Friday afternoon at a tiny, quaint restaurant in the village of Vale. It was near the end of the school year and four mothers were arriving to take their children back to their respective domiciles. Situated outside the garden patio and surrounded by teacakes and anisette was Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, Kali Belladonna, and Raven Branwen. The women were playing catch up, discussing affairs with their significant others or within themselves. It was there when an interesting topic of discussion came up.

"Once my help finishes carrying Weiss' bags, then we should be ready to go by tomorrow." It was the white-haired prim-and-pampered mother Willow that spoke as she took a sip of wine. "After serving their penance, then off to Geneva for a little shopping spree." She let out a cackle, which was a chagrin to the Faunus mother.

"Broadcasting unnecessary info as always, Will." The housewife of the infamous White Fang member was biting in her teacake. "We know you and your husband own 90% of this city, you are practically a household name."

Willow raised her eyebrow. "Your point, Whiskers?"

Smoke was evacuating from Kali's ears. "My point, Step-_whore _wife, is that we don't have to be reminded of your vast riches and fortunes is all." She took another bite into her teacake. "We all know that you wipe your ass with hundred-dollar bills."

"Easy for you, Carmela Soprano." It was Raven Branwen that made her presence known. Wiping butter on her flaky croissant, she stared at the Faunus. "At least you get tribute. It doesn't matter who suffers or who doesn't. Less they want to sleep with the fishes if you know what I mean."

"And there is the sister of Qrow who puts in her two cents where there wasn't a slot for it," said Kali. "At least my man is a man of loyalty and valor." She narrowed her eyes. "Something that seems unfamiliar in your vocabulary, Raven."

"Ladies!" The peacemaker of the group Summer was holding onto her glass of lemon water as she attempted to settle any brewing fire into the group. "We didn't have this little lunch to bicker and argue. Let's remember that our daughters are teammates and best friends." She stared at Raven, which caused the latter to cross her arms and scoff under her breath. The last thing she wanted to hear was the reminder of their former past with their former lover, Taiyang.

The red-eyed brunette rubbed her eyes before looking at the girls. "Summer's right, ladies! We didn't come here to bicker and argue over a fit of wee-bit jealousy here and a fit of wee-bit jealousy there. We came here to discuss the matter at hand."

Each girl gave each other a look at the table. Then, they observed the area in case of prying ears. Willow had her servants to survey the area and this restaurant was owned the White Fang organization. Once they felt secure, the girls turned their attention back to the table.

"Did you all see what Team JNPR has been packing," questioned Willow. "Beacon's best-kept secret hidden very well and I am just not whistling Dixie on this one."

"You didn't have to whistle," said Raven while pouring another drink of anisette. "My cervix was aching when seeing that tall drink of water carrying that chest on his way downstairs with his family." She licked her lips. "Oum, do I envy his siblings."

"Like yeah!" Summer said in a high-pitch voice. "Daughter Ruby says that Jaune is very resourceful. He is a sweet kid, a great leader, and a great friend to all." She took another sip of her lemon water. "Ruby says that she and the girls have tried throwing hints to the sweet cutie but there are interferences!"

The Faunus crossed her legs. "I can tell you this, ladies. If it is that redhead Spartan, I can understand." She blew into her hair. "That little thing wouldn't know how to handle cargo like that. Afraid she might tear an ACL."

Kali's response was met with a burst of laughter. Raven reached for her cigarettes as she took another look at her surroundings. "Be as it may, ladies. I think our little man might need a taste of some aged wine if you know what I mean."

"Like yeah, aged wine." Summer was nodding in agreement before she had a confused look. "I don't get it."

The sister of Qrow shook her head in disagreement, questioning what did Taiyang saw in Summer. Yet again, she didn't have room to talk for her brash decisions in her former life. "In laymen terms, cutie is Jaune might be attractive to older women."

Summer stared blankly at Raven.

"Girls of the older kind," said Willow.

"Mother, I would like to fuck," said Kali. "A MILF?"

Summer shrugged her shoulders, depleting any comprehension from the mother of Ruby.

"How old are you, Summer," asked Raven.

"In my forties," answered Summer.

"And that is the age we believe that Jaune might like," said Raven with a confirming tone.

Summer nodded in compliance. The girls watched as Summer took a sip of her lemon water. She put her finger to her lip as she was pondering in thought.

"If I am in my forties, then why did Ruby say I am a kid at heart," questioned Summer worriedly.

_**[imagine the other wives dropping to the ground with comedic effect]**_

Raven adjusted herself back to her seat. She wiped the big teardrop from her brow as she was regaining her composure. She turned to her fellow wives. "So girls, did I mention how envious I am of his sisters about seeing Jaune's gift from Oum."

"The benefits of seeing it for free and without remorse," said Kail while waving her fingers. "Guaranteed that they were having incestuous thoughts."

"C'mon, Kali, this isn't an _Aki Sora or Swingout Sisters,_" said Willow. "Typical commoner thoughts." She scanned her nails. "However, I would believe if they were to have a little fun, then it is all for experimentation to practice with their future husbands."

"Willow, please," retorted Raven. "Unlike you and Jacques, there wouldn't be separate rooms. Call me Betty for my walls will turn into rubble if I get a taste of him."

"Ha! So you can betray him in the end," questioned Willow. "Remember, sweetness? Jaune isn't some tool to discard after playing with him." She let out her usual obnoxious cackle from her lips. "Jaune needs to be treated with tender, love, and care and not to be sold out to the enemy."

Raven bit into her lip as she was dealt with one of Willow's infamous quips. "Should you be busy preparing to go to an opera tonight and passing out on a dick that isn't your husband's? I know you have three or four boyfriends to pick from the litter. Compacted with some much dick, I am quite surprised the maestro isn't conducting practice from your little Willow hall."

Before another Vale war was stirring between the Schnee Dust Company socialite and the traitor of Team STRQ, a ping from a wine glass interrupted the two.

"Um, I would like to make some toast," said Summer in a childlike manner. Willow and Raven looked at each other before relaxing themselves. Raven turned to Summer. "Jesus, sis! You know how to turn drastic situations more awkward." Raven took a seat as Summer continued to stand. "I know I am not the brightest in the crayon box and I know I can be a bit ditzy."

"A _bit_," interjected Kali until it was met with a kick to the shin by Raven.

"What I am trying to say is that we are family, connected! Therefore, as long as our daughters are teammates and best friends, we, too, must seek our best interests," said Summer as she was having a seat.

While Raven was watching Summer in her poor attempt of being a peacekeeper, a lightbulb suddenly appeared into her mind. She pointed at Summer. "Say, Summer. You have said something that caught my attention. You say that if anyone that is close to Jaune outside of his group is Ruby, correct?"

Summer nodded in compliance. "Like yeah! Ruby said that she and Jaune are totally best friends. Like sugar and syrup!"

Despite Summer's idiosyncrasy, Raven knew that this was going to work in her favor for the idea she was stirring in the pot called her mind. "So, is it possible that Ruby can talk to Jaune and you know…" She finished the latter of the conversation by joining her thumb and index finger with one hand and inserting her index finger with her other hand into her makeshift ring.

The mother of Ruby was scratching her head in a confusing manner. "What is that?"

"Dipping the paintbrush," said Willow.

"Going for a home run," said Kali.

"Sorry, ladies. If it wasn't for Raven here, I would have barely passed high school," said Summer.

Raven sighed when realizing that this conversation wasn't going to get anywhere. Raven decided to conclude their little meeting and they will regroup after she and Summer go and pay Ruby a visit.

_**A few hours later….**_

Raven arranged Ruby to meet her and Summer at the diner to have dinner. Raven told Ruby to come alone and don't involve her daughter, Yang. Unlike Summer's child, she knew that Yang would catch on to things quickly. Unsure about Yang's feelings about Vomit Boy, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Ruby was like a kid in the candy store. Her mouth was watering as she was presented with her pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles. Summer had a light salad and Raven opted to have liquid bread with a cancerstick as a side dish. Plus, this was business. With the days winding down until Jaune's return back home, Raven needed answers about him and if he was seeing anyone.

Or not.

"Wow! Having dinner with my two mommies," said Ruby in a childlike manner. "Like yeah!"

Raven took a smoke from her cigarette. "Ruby, baby. I thought we've established to call me Aunt Raven? I am not with your father anymore."

"Oh! That's okay! You're Yang's mommy and Yang is my sister, therefore, you are my mommy, too," said Ruby while pouring more syrup onto the pancake.

"That's right, Ruby," said Summer. "Just like Raven being sisters."

_Birds of a fucking feather! Jesus_, thought Raven to herself as she tapped the ash into the empty coffee cup. "Sweetheart, can you explain what you know about your friend, Jaune Arc?"

As if antennas were activated, Ruby showed a toothy grin. "Like yeah! Jaune and I go hand-in-hand like two dwarfs in a hammock!" She displayed a peace sign. "Jauney is my best friend."

Raven nodded compliantly as she took a sip of her beer. "That's nice to hear, dear. However, how close are you to Jaune?"

Ruby was in mid-bite of her pancake when looking at Raven. "Close! I mean we share cookies and he helps me with practice whenever Yang or Weiss are unavailable."

"Practice like sparring or practice like wrestling." Raven didn't like beating around the bush. As much as she would walk into the dorm, carrying Jaune in a bridal, and take them to her cabin in the woods for a good old-fashioned shotgun loving, she must digress. Plus, she had paid her debt to society and wasn't going back to jail again. Nevertheless, she wanted to know if Jaune was a virgin, sexually active, the size of his girth, something in that brain of pony and rainbows.

Ruby turned to her mother. "Is this a test?" She dropped the fork before holding onto her cheeks. "I didn't prepare anything for it and Goodwitch would have told us."

_Birds of a fucking feather. _Raven decided to try another approach. "Is Jaune seeing anyone, like dating?"

Ruby immediately started blushing. She held onto her flushed cheeks like a squirrel grabbing its nuts. "Was Jaune asking about me?" She paused when seeing her surroundings. "Is this an informal marriage interview?" The daughter of Summer clapped her hands. "This is so exciting, mother! I am going to become a bride!"

Summer grabbed her daughter's hands in excitement. "This is so exciting! Oh, Oum! We need to hire a decorator, party planner, getting someone to make a Grimm sculpture…"

_POW!_

A slap to the back of Summer's head returned of whatever senses were left for the former team STRQ leader. Summer regained her composure as she took a bite into her salad. Raven consumed more of her beer while thinking to have Jaune in her possession.

Well, she and the other mothers of RWBY.

"Well, I can take a guess that Jaune is currently single," commented Raven to herself while rubbing her aching hand. "Here is another question, princess! Does Jaune have any suitors, other girls that may like him?"

Ruby didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, the fork in her hand was doing more of the communicating for him. "Well, I hope there isn't any interloping skank wanting a taste of my Jaune." Raven's eyes widened when seeing the fork entering the pancake with sheer force. "I wouldn't know what I do." She tilted her head. "I would probably lose my freaking mind."

Raven looked away from Ruby's sudden shift of change in personality. It was Summer snapping her fingers that focused the sister of Qrow to her attention. "Ruby, it is time for your vitamins." Summer reached into her purse where she put out a bottle of pills and put out two capsules. Admittedly, Ruby becomes uneasy whenever she becomes passionate about someone or something. Thanks to Ozpin, medication was acquired to quell any negative, pervasive, or homicidal thoughts to the redhead-brunette.

"Take this with your smoothie, baby," said Summer. Ruby opened her mouth to ingest the medication. Reaching for her smoothie, she used it to get rid of the chalky taste. She took deep and steady breaths. She knew it wouldn't be long before the medicine taking its effect. "Thanks," said the daughter of Summer with a bewitching smile. "Are there other suitors? Maybe? I hope not." She took a sip of her smoothie while making slurping noises.

Raven dabbed out the rest of her cigarette into the empty coffee cup. She was still surprised by Ruby's yanderic nature. She knew that she wouldn't get far with Ruby and decided to call it quits.

_**Later that evening….**_

The elevator door opened as Raven and Summer arrived at the hotel where they were staying for the time being until their children were finished for the school year. Neither of the former wives of Taiyang spoke as they exited to their floor.

"Damn!" Raven turned to Summer. What more could she say? She was speechless. After dropping off Ruby back to her dorm, she wanted to phone Yang on her safety. However, she didn't want to give anything about a certain boy to her daughter. As she mentioned earlier, she was unsure and wanted to keep it that way.

"Sorry about Ruby, Raven," said Summer apologetically. "I thought she could be resourceful."

Raven nodded. "It's okay." She pointed at Summer's purse. "Just keep those pills resourceful."

Raven and Summer stood at their hotel room door. As Raven pulled the keycard to enter the room, the door automatically opened.

"Ladies, ladies!" It was Willow Schnee that opened the door. In her hand was a bottle of champagne. Judging by the fancy label, this cost more than the girls' salary put together. "Come and join us!"

As the girls entered, Kali was sitting on the chair that was overlooking the village. She, too, was in a happy mood.

"What's the reason to celebrate, Will," questioned Raven.

Kali turned around. She, too, was tickled pink as she took a sip of wine. "Our problem to get to Jaune has been solved!" She clapped her hands. "Praise Willow!" She raised her glass in the air. "Willow be praised!"

Raven looked confused. Willow wrapped her arms around Raven as she was leading her to the bar. "What's going on, Will?"

Willow showcased her deep blue sea eyes to Raven. "A celebration, the Faunus said." Willow sighed excitedly as she poured champagne into the glass for Raven and Summer. "You see, ladies, while I was perusing the net for jewelry, something hit me."

"Keeping your marriage afloat or else you will be selling your jewelry for income," questioned Raven.

A bulging vein popped on Willow's happy face. "Like you know about relationships," she scoffed. "But, no mood for snappy comebacks, Ms. My-Panties-Look-Lacy-Even-Though-It's-Cobwebs." She pecked Willow on the cheek. She passed a glass to Summer. "So, while you guys were doing the grunt work, I decided to let the net do the walking for me."

Before Raven could respond, Kali stood wand walked toward the girls. "Willow went on Instagram and talked with Neptune Vasilias."

"And that is," questioned Raven.

"According to Weiss, a love interest. A pity," said Willow. "Anyway, for the chance to take Weiss out on a date, I asked him to meet me here for some recon work."

"Recon work?"

Willow began smiling, which was to Raven's chagrin as she walked to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Willow turned it on and the screen showed a video.

"It looks like a bathroom," said Summer.

"Right," said Kali. "However, this is no ordinary bathroom." She smiled at Willow. "That is the shower stall of the boy's bathroom."

The white-haired socialite looked at her watch before returning her face to the screen. "According to Neptune, Jaune takes a shower twice a day. When he wakes up and when he is in for the day."

"Would that change," questioned Raven. "His family is with him and there might be interference."

"Unlikely," said WIllow. "Jaune does this like clockwork." She raised her finger. "Oh, ye little faith, my little fishy. Don't let the end of the year feel like this is the last minute. Take every second that you have."

It was the sound of someone entering the bathroom. The girls focused on the camera as they saw a figure entering the stall.

It was Jaune Arc.

Before Raven could speak, Willow silenced her. "Neptune tells me that Jaune uses the same stall no matter what." She folded her arms. "Surprised that there isn't a nameplate for this Adonis."

Jaune was wearing his plainclothes as he entered the stall. First, he disrobed his shirt. Upon doing so, the girls' mouths were agape when seeing his body. He, then, pulled down his pants. Willow's breath was labored when seeing his dick tightly packed in his boxers.

Willow was taking steady breaths. She was grateful that she was wearing a pad. Kali bit down on her lip to the point that it was starting to bleed. Summer was lost for words. Raven, on the other hand, was entranced. Her eyes were on his cock especially when he proceeded to pull down his boxers.

Bits of silent moans and labored breaths filled the room. Jaune's penis was thick as a tennis ball container and was at least eight inches. They watched as Jaune turned on the shower.

"Dear Neptune," said Kali while waving her hands to cool herself off.

"Mother of God," said Summer as keeping her hands in her pocket and not in her pants. "Is this recorded," asked Summer quietly to Willow.

Willow nodded without answering. It was obviously as drooling as dripping on her dress.

The girls watched as Jaune was bathing in the shower stall. What has been minutes have felt like an eternity. As the girls watched, their eyes were fixated on his body. The girls were combating their hormones, envying the soap suds, the loofa, the water, the tile floor, the camera.

Suddenly, they have noticed that Jaune was applying soap around his hands. As if they have prayed to the gods, it was being answered as the blonde began focusing on his shaft.

Kali stood up. "Listen, I need to go to the room and lie down." She turned to Willow. "This is accessible in my room, right?"

Willow didn't answer. Willow reached for her glass of wine and took the bucket of ice cubes before retiring to her quarters.

Raven took Kali's spot on the couch as she watched Jaune masturbating in their private show.

Summer tapped Raven's shoulder. "I am going to the bedroom and masturbate over this."

"Yeah, yeah! Have fun," said Raven as she lied down on the couch. Raven tried controlling her breath, fighting with her hands to not go to her hidden valley. Her stomach was churning. Her thoughts were becoming more lecherous. She rubbed her nipple, kneading like bread. She moaned quietly so she wouldn't disturb the others in their rooms. She allowed her hand to touch her bean, flicking it gently. She hissed like a snake when she made more contact with a bean. I wonder how Jaune is like with a woman. _Is he soft? Is he rough? Is he gentle? Has he ever been with a woman?_ She felt the swelling of her moisten cavern opening, allowing her hands to dive further and explore the area to sate her appetite.

"Jaune," cried Raven to herself. "Oh, Oum, Jaune!"

_**Meanwhile in Kali's room….**_

Kali used her kitten paw vibrator to shove into her moist pussy. She turned the gears to the highest, wanting to imagine Jaune's thick dick inside of her. Her eyes were fixated on Jaune that she was drooling heavily. The sounds of her slushed pussy were coinciding with her cries.

"Jaune, baby! Fill me up! Make me a mother again! Make me speak in tongues!"

_**Meanwhile in Summer's room….**_

Summer positioned the television to lie flat on the bed. Using her pillow, she proceeded to hump it while kissing Jaune on the television screen.

"Yeah, Jaune! Give it to me," cried Summer. Summer wished she was in the position of serving his dick. "Make me take it, baby! I will swallow it all! Yes, baby! Fill me up! Coat my womb, Jauney!"

_**Meanwhile in Willow's room….**_

Willow used the ice cubes to aid in her masturbation. Moistening her pussy and her nipples, she eyed the Adonis that was going to be hers.

"God, Jauney! You're making me so wet," cried Willow. "God, cloud my womb with your precum. Turn me out like I am some slut! I am your slut! I am your slut! I am your fucking slut! A slut just for you, Jauney baby! So weeeettttt!"

_See, Jacques! That is a real man! Oum, I plan to divorce you in this manner. I want you to watch me sign the divorce papers while Jaune pumps me with his manly seed. Oh, Oum, Jauney! Make me have a child! Become the father of my fourth child. Make me a mother again, Jauney! Jauney!_

The rooms became one as the girls joined together for their climax.

"_**JJJJJAAAAAAUUUUNNNNNNEEEEEYYYYY!"**_

_**To be continued….**_

_**BD: I hope you guys enjoy this story. A change of pace from the drama!**_

_**GOTA: We promise to get back to our other "Jaune's Mothers" stories. We promise!**_

_**BD: We will do our best to bring more soon! Stay tuned!**_


	2. A Willow Holiday!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another chapter for 'Jaune And His WRSKy Summer Experience.' Where we last left off, the mothers of RWBY are finding a way to get Jaune into their bosoms. Meanwhile, Jaune is having a little complications of his own with his best friend, Ruby. Read and find out! This is an OOC Jaune x OOC!RWBY Mothers harem story! Enjoy!**_

_**Team WRSK - Willow Schnee, Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, and Kali Belladonna. Which girl do you ship with Jaune?**_

It felt good to Jaune that he didn't have to wake up for another practice session this morning. He kept putting the alarm on his phone on snooze. Not because he didn't feel like turning off the alarm, there was still plenty of packing to do. Amazing that there was plenty of help in the household, a group of happily eager sisters wanting nothing more than to dote on their only brother.

_Sorry, Jauney! I am eating for three and no way do I want to endanger our babies. Plus, you know how much of a fit Terra would have if she knew I was doing any heavy lifting._

_Someone has to watch Junko with her sticky fingers and no way I am going to talk my way out of another police officer. Sorry, Jaune!_

_To be honest with you, brat, I just don't feel like it. Jan doesn't work for free._

_My eternal darkness forbids me to work under your guiding light. Forgive us, Jaune!_

Excuses, excuses, and overall laziness. His mother and his sisters were probably eating beignets and sipping their pumpkin spice latte at the newly established coffeehouse in the village. If Jaune knew that they were only coming to dangle, pestering him with questions like why hasn't he found a girlfriend yet, and wanting to wreak havoc, they could have stayed home. Nevertheless, it was tough being the surrogate patriarch and for the sake of his mother, he must stand by the Arc creed. He decided that he needed a family meeting to discuss this creed if he was the only one standing by it.

He was alone in the common area this morning. Ren was working with Professor Port to obtain any extra credit to add to his near-perfect grade point average. Nora was filling the role of hostess as Pyrrha's mother was visiting and wanted to know more about Beacon than what was on the brochure. Jaune let out a tiny chuckle. He didn't want to laugh in front of the wheelchair-bound, chain-smoking mother of the Spartan.

Laying those thoughts aside, he needed to pack. With more boxes than a set of hands, he knew this was going to take the entire afternoon. At least there was a silver lining as Ren purchased him and the guys tickets to watch the OVA of _My Hero Academia _at the village theatre. Eating popcorn, drinking soda and watching Pro Heroes defending the world from villains like Dabi and Sensei was worth the ticket of admission.

While going to his Pandora in search of Juice Wrld, there was a knock at the door. The blonde wasn't fazed. Despite the final week of school being laxer, there were still priorities. Probably a student assistant sending priority mail or probably Sun wanting to borrow some soap. The moment he reached for the door, he felt a shear force pushing him.

"JJJJaaaaauuuuunnnnneeeyyyyy!" The overly exuberant redhead-brunette lunged onto the surprised blonde. Jaune was knocked to the floor. He felt the wind being knocked by Ruby's surprise lunges. He meant it by that as for he didn't know whenever Ruby was locked and loaded.

"Jauney! Jauney! Jauney!" The redhead-brunette was rubbing her cheeks against his own. Fortunately, these were the set of cheeks that he was happy to face today. Decided not to ponder on a certain past, he put her at ease by rubbing through her hair with his fingers.

Ruby began to purr. "Like yeah! I love it when you pet me. Nyaa!" He couldn't deny finding Ruby's idiosyncrasies and naivete cute. Plus, he really enjoys her company and most of all, he was her best friend.

Often, and ever so often, maybe her keeper.

"Okay, okay, Rubes! That will do, my piglet! That will do!" Jaune was attempting to pull her off. Any longer and the cutesy kitten would proceed in literally acting like a pet by licking him. Ruby eventually caught his cues and moved beside him.

"Jauney, I am not a pig!" She balled her fist like a kitten. "I am ferocious kitty cat on the prowl!" She winked at him. "Like nyaa!"

Jaune shook his head for the lovable dunce as he made a tiny karate chop to her head. As he was managing to stand, Ruby positioned herself to the couch where she took a seat. "You have a lot of boxes, Jauney!"

"Yeah, that I do," said Jaune. "It's going to take a dog's age to get those boxes in the car."

"Seven years," said the redhead-brunette worriedly. "No, Jauney! Say it isn't so!"

"No, Rubes," retorted Jaune. "I mean it is going to take a while to do it."

"Oh," responded Ruby. "Who is While by the way. A friend? A helper? A moving company?" She frowned, beginning to pout. "A _girlfriend_?"

_Oum, I hope she took her pills this morning. Jesus! _Jaune sat across from her while he was grabbing his pants. Once again, he was grateful that she was alone this time. He didn't want to remember the last time Ruby came into his room and rubs cheeks with him in his underwear.

The Snow Princess certainly didn't like that.

_What are you doing to Ruby, you pervert!_

_SLAP!_

Momentarily rubbing the now-fading imprint of Weiss' infamous slaps, he put on his pants. He was also thinking why Ruby would be here at this hour. Normally, the teen wouldn't visit his residence until it was time for classes.

"Hey, Rubes! Not that I am unhappy to see you but why so early?" Jaune was lacing his shoes when Ruby was giving him a blank stare. The teen was putting her finger to her lips. By the time he was finishing lacing the shoes, she was still at a blank stare.

"Rubes?"

"Shh! I am thinking!" Ruby put her hands on her skirt. She proceeded to pat her legs down to her shoes. She then followed back the pattern. Jaune turned when she pulled her skirt and began checking inside of her panties. "No, that isn't where I put it," she said to herself. She stood up and checked her blouse pocket. "No, that wasn't where I put it."

"Put what," asked Jaune as he kept his face turned away. This wasn't the first time Ruby has done a task similar in nature. He was fortunate that she kept her panties on.

Once more, around the time when Weiss suddenly appeared.

_What are you doing to Ruby, you pervert! _

_SLAP!_

_Jesus, Jaune! I am running out of places to slap you. The next time you will be slapped with cuffs from the local authorities._

_Why don't you hold Ruby with some accountability?_

_I know Ruby can't help it! YOU can! Plus, you are a guy! I expect you to have a stronger constitution._

_You're definitely fighting for the feminist cause, aren't you?_

_Rather me fighting for it than you fighting a sexual assault charge! Now stay away from my Ruby!_

Before he could question whether Weiss was in the vicinity, a loud sigh was released from Ruby.

"Like yeah, there it is!"

If a sweatdrop appeared like in the manga, that was what he would imagine. "Okay, thank goodness." Jaune turned his face to see Ruby in her birthday suit. "Aaugh!"

"There is the note I was looking for," said Ruby as she held the piece of paper in the air. She turned to the blushing Jaune. "What's the matter, Jauney?! You are looking kind of pale. Are you sick?!"

_**[imagine alluring jazz notes playing and bubbles appearing in the background]**_

Jaune was blushing by seeing the nakedness of his best friend. Despite having a platonic relationship with her, there wasn't any denial about her smoking hot body. And supple ass. And cantaloupe-sized tits. Tiny prickle of hair on her vagina.

_Decent C-cups! Soft, creamy complexion! A prickle of hair around her pus...vagina! _

"Jauney, your nose is bleeding," Ruby said in a concerned voice. "Come, let me help you with that."

Jaune crossed his arms, keeping his eyes away from the naked teen. He was feeling the heat and was fearful that the Snow Princess was looming near. His little cowlick popped out of nowhere. Even it knows if it needs to be on standby. "Ruby, just tell me what the note says, please."

It was met with a blank stare. After a brief moment, the teen smiled. "Okay!" Ruby unfolded the paper and looked at the words. "'Ruby, if you are reading this, then it means that you've done the exact opposite of what we told you to do. Please turn the note around.'" Ruby made a turnaround before reading the note. "'Ruby, when we say turn the note around, it doesn't mean you too. Please, turn around!' Okay, Note!" Ruby turned back to Jaune's direction. Then, she continued to read. "'Hoping to Oum that you are not in public, check your cell."

Ruby paused. Her doe eyes were looking into her nakedness. She placed her hands on her hips. "I am checking my cell. Skin cells? Or maybe, it is my blood cell." She looked at Jaune. "Jauney, what does Mr. Note mean by checking my cell?"

"I think the note is saying check your cell phone," said Jaune with his eyes shut.

"Oh!" She made a humming noise. "You're so smart, Jauney! I think you deserve a hug!"

"I will take a raincheck, Rubes. Just check your phone for me, please." He informed her. "And by check, not a literal check mark but looking at your phone messages."

"Okay!" Ruby squatted to the floor where she found her phone buried underneath her clothes. She reached for her cell phone and selected her messages. She clicked on the message from her Aunt Raven. "'Ruby, if you are reading this, thank Oum! Hand the phone to Jaune. We need to have a word with him. If you are naked, then please get dressed.'" She clapped her hands. "Well, Jauney, gotta go and get dressed." Ruby proceeded to walk opposite from Jaune. As she was putting her hands on the door, she turned. "Hey, Jaune! Do we have a classmate by the name of Dress?"

"I think your auntie was saying to put on your clothes, and please do," said Jaune with his eyes straining. "And leave the phone on the couch. Please and thank you!"

Ruby began humming while leaving the phone on the couch. Picking up her clothes, she made helicopter noises before proceeding into Jaune's room. When the door closed, the blonde opened his eyes. Jaune shook his head. As much as he loved his best friend, Ruby was a task of her own. It would make sense if she was Raven's daughter. For when Raven left Taiyang, she must have taken along Ruby's common sense. However, Ruby came after Raven's departure from the family. Putting hypotheticals aside, he went to the phone to search for her Auntie Raven.

Thankfully, Ruby had an easy password to access her phone.

_0-0-0-0_

_**Meanwhile at the hotel….**_

"Jesus! Why does it smell like seared tuna in here?" It was the housewife of the famous White Fang leader as she waved her hands in the air. The smell reminded her of a hibachi grill at one of the premiere exclusive members-only restaurants. Unfortunately, there weren't any Japanese servants and none that would cater to her sensually and affectionately. Nevertheless, she pondered as to what could have (obviously Summer) caused it."

"_Jesus, Summer, we can't take you anywhere!" _

Those were the words that Raven wanted to say to her dimwitted surrogate sister. However, she couldn't put herself in doing it. Since their days at Beacon, she has always been her sister's keeper. Looking out for her at her every whim and at every beck and call. Even to this day, she questioned the headmaster on why Summer was their leader. Just because the "S" was in front of their team initials didn't make her an automatic leader. Nevertheless, she was one of a couple of people who had her back following her betrayal. A forgiving spirit, an angel in her eyesight. A true friend indeed.

Raven watched as Willow was on the phone as she was trying to get in touch with hotel management, explaining why the room's television had _water_ damage. Or that was what Willow was explaining to the manager. It was apparent that each one of them masturbated off of Jaune's masturbation session. The girls couldn't get enough of his form. To think the teen was still in high school and had a body that these immature girls have no right to have. It should be against the law for a teen to look dashing in front of these older women.

Willow made a mental note to talk to city hall about making some kind of law like that into place. She did have the majority of well-publicized politicians in her payroll.

Raven put her ravenous thoughts aside from the teenage boy for now. While Willow tried covering Summer's accident with the television, she was hoping that her torn-cloth of a daughter was following the instructions to give to Jaune.

"I still can't ponder my mind on why Summer would hump the television." Kali was stating as she was setting herself on the couch. Fortunately, room service came with her tea and crumpets. A stack of magazines was there for her morning reading. She developed a smirk, grateful that she was blessed with the brains. She knew if anyone should have been a leader, it should have been a daughter. Yet again, she was grateful or else the Adonis would have been in her grasp. She put those thoughts aside as she was enjoying the "shit show" she called her friends, Summer and Raven.

"I am quite surprised that she didn't get electrocuted," said Kali as she poured tea from the pot. Waging her pinky, she kept her eyes on Raven. Raven had her palms to her forehead, questioning how many brain cells is she losing just by associating herself with her? She hoped that Ruby was following instructions. She spent part of the morning on what she needed to do.

As for Kali backhanded comment, Raven didn't answer. No way she would she allow the Faunus of the alley satisfaction in picking on Summer. She needed to explain to room service why the aquarium was filled with milky fluids instead of "accidentally dropping the soap in the tank." _Damn perv!_

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose. She turned to a distressed Summer as she sat in the corner like a dog who peddled on the carpet.

_**[imagine dark streaks hanging above Summer]**_

Raven sighed as she tried her best comforting her surrogate sister. "C'mon, Summer. It happens to the best of us!"

Summer shook her head in disagreement. "I did a bad thing." She patted her hand. "Bad, bad, Summer!"

Kali wanted to grin but seeing the stink eye from Raven deterred her from doing so.

"Summer, sweetie," said Raven. "You couldn't help it! Who wouldn't do something like that? What you were doing was a natural way of loving someone."

"Nothing shows natural love by flying sparks and smoke," said Kali in joking manner. She played coy while she was flipping magazine pages. "And a damaged television."

"God, Kali, shut your ass up for a second," retorted Raven. "Damn!"

Kali crossed her legs. "Oh, I am sorry, Raven. Just making an honest comment is all." She turned to Summer. "Please forgive me, Summer. You were showing your love. Quite a shocker, wasn't it?!"

Raven shut her eyes. "And nothing shows greater love than making sexually charged advances to the man of the cloth." She opened her eyes. "And was there an interior decorator who you wanted to have his natural paints covering your canvas, Carmela?"

Kali turned a bright red. Her eyes snapped wide as she furrowed it to Raven. "How did you know about that?" She turned to Willow while she was still talking on the phone.

_Damn, can I get in touch with the manager, please? _

_Watch my language? Do you know who you are talking to? I sign your checks, boy!_

_Can I talk to somebody who didn't come here by a floating door?_

_How was that prejudiced?! I am not prejudiced, just well off! My best friend is tan-skinned and a Faunus!_

_Just get the damn manager, boy, or else I will give you something to make this damn country great again!_

Raven gave the housewife of White Fang's leader a smirk. "Willow is no different than the toilet-sitting, Twitter-flexing politician. Always running her mouth." She returned her sight onto the stunned Kali. "For the record, dear, if you run a lap as much as you run your mouth, then you will be in better shape." She made a smirk as she pointed at Kali. "You can't hide those flabs from your side. At least Ghira or whatever boy toy you pick up from GameStop can have fun with your "side-gina!"

_**[imagine a dark background and sparks of electricity bridging between their eyes]**_

Kali's ears stood attentively. Smoke began evacuating from it. She gripped the cushions of the couch. "Do you really want to say that to my face, Lady Benedict!?"

Raven crossed her legs. She pursed her lips. She didn't appear crossed. She remained calm, not even breaking a sweat. She knew she was getting to the Faunus as Kali disliked people pointing out her weight gain. "I would say it to your ass too but I only have a half tank of gas."

The housewife Belladonna placed her tea to the side. She turned to the direction of Raven. "So, this is how you want to start the morning? Fine!" She took a breath. "You must've gone to _Trader _Joe's before picking up these half-ass quips!"

Raven remained unmoved. "You're right! Not before stopping by the Rolex store to purchase you a set of watches since you enjoy two-timing so much!"

Kali glared her eyes at the brunette. "Thank you, how sweet," exclaimed Kali. "Was it from the Judas collection or my personal favorite, the Benedict collection?"

"Are we talking watches or film series of your sexual conquests, Kali," questioned Raven while biting her lips. "Crazy not one time did Ghira was mentioned in the picture. Must've been cucking behind the scenes. Willow says you get wet for videos of men suffering."

"..." Kali didn't expect that underblow. She scoffed under her breath.

Raven's eyebrows were raised. Seizing the moment, she raised her hand to her ear as she was waiting for a response. "What happened, Kali? Stepped on a nerve? Cat got your tongue?"

Before the Faunus wanted to retort with a strong rebuttal, it was intervened by the now-standing Summer.

"Please stop fighting!" Summer's hands were balled in a fist. "Please stop fighting! I don't like it when you guys argue. We are supposed to be friends!" Tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I don't like it when my sisters get angry." She stood up and rushed to Raven. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. "I'm sorry, sister Rae-Rae for being a naughty Summer." She smacked her own hands. "Bad Summer! Bad! Bad! Bad! Not a good Summer."

Raven squeezed the bridge of her nose. No matter how awkward Summer makes a scene, she could never get mad at her surrogate sister. Raven relaxed her body. "It's okay, Summer." She kissed her on the forehead. "We are not mad at you. This isn't your fault." She let go of Summer as she walked to Kali's side and wrapped her arms around her. "See? We are good!" She made a peace sign. "You see?! Peace signs, Summer! Peace signs!"

Kali rolled her eyes until she saw a pouting expression from Raven. With Raven making her duck lips, she murmured to Kali. "You know how sensitive Summer gets and I am not in the mood for waterworks. For the love of Stain, agree with this, Kali!"

Kali glared at Raven with her piercing yellow eyes. "And if I say, no?!"

Raven put on a smile. "Oh, sweetness! Do you remember how Ruby gets whenever something doesn't go her way without her vitamins?!" She bumped Kali's side with her elbow. "Genetics goes a long way."

Kali turned pale. She watched the teary Summer with her balled fist. Her face looked as though she was straining like a baby whenever it needed to release some tension.

_**[Imagine the sound of war planes dropping bombs and the sounds of curdling screams.]**_

Kali produced a smile. "Peace signs, Summer!" She held her hands in the air. "Peace signs!"

The sniffling of Summer was lessening. A smile was produced. "Oh, joy!" She ran to Raven and Kali as she wrapped her arms tightly around them. "We are all sisters! We must leave the gloomies away!"

Raven nodded in compliance. "That's right, Summer," she said as she was struggling to keep composure with Summer's unknown strength in bear hugs. "Do you know what can be better?"

"Anything Rae Rae," said the starry-eyed Summer.

"Letting us go," replied Raven.

"Oh! Like yeah!" Summer released her grip. Kali walked away as she tried to catch her breath.

Kali thought she needed an inhaler. "Who was her father? Lennie?"

Before Raven could respond, she heard her cell phone ringing. She walked back to the table and retrieved her purse. She felt relief coming from the pit of her stomach. She saw it was Ruby.

"Hello," she said coyly.

"Hey, Aunt Raven. This is Jaune!" Hearing his savory voice made Raven's womanhood tremble. It was far to compare from last night. Raven came at least five times after watching Jaune's masturbation session. So much so that she called housekeeping at five in the morning for an extra set of sheets. She wasn't quite ready to explain about the broken headboard in her room. She hoped that Willow would include it with the broken television.

"Hey, Jaune. Surprised to hear your voice." The room was silent when hearing Raven's name drop Jaune from her supple lips. Willow hung up the phone and pounced to the couch like a lioness. Kali returned to her post. Summer was like a lap dog as she positioned herself under Raven. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I was told to give you a call," replied Jaune.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, Jaune! Busy day. I mean it is close to summer vacation and us mothers have been super busy and severely _stretched _out," said Raven while curling her hair. Even it was to her own surprise. She hasn't felt that way about a guy in some time to feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Nah! It's okay, Aunt Raven! Sorry if I sounded rude," said Jaune. "So, what can I do to serve you?"

By that time, Raven had put the phone on speaker. When hearing the latter of words, alluring and lecherous thoughts were filling the mother's minds.

_Grind upon your meat stick until you produce your manmade sauce, _thought Kali.

_Cater to each and every orifice of my body. Caress and serve me like the slave that you are going to be. And trust me, Jauney! Being a slave is a privilege and not an insult. As I, too, am a slave to your love, _thought Willow. _I wonder if it isn't against the law to strike a deal in buying Jaune from his parents. Is it?_

_Beep! Beep! Boop! We're sorry! No one is available to take your call. Please try again later, _thought Summer.

"Actually, Jaune, I am in need of some assistance this morning," said the sister of Qrow. "If you don't mind. You know I will compensate very well."

"No worries, Auntie," said Jaune. "Although I wouldn't mind some of those cookies you made for Yang during Christmas. They were tasty!"

_Don't worry! I will make a fresh batch_, thought Raven. _Moist, ooey-gooey, and straight from the box! _

_Creamy centered and filled to your liking_, thought Willow as she licked her lips.

_Bursting with flavor in your mouth with each and every bite_, thought Kali.

"Hey, Jauney," said Summer in a loud and excited voice.

"Oh," said Jaune surprisingly. "Hey, Aunt Summer! I didn't know you weren't alone, Auntie."

"Nope," said Summer. "Auntie Rae Rae, Auntie Kali, and Auntie Willow are here to make you feel good with lots and lots and lots of…"

_POW!_

A punch to the back of Summer's head returned of whatever senses were left for the former team STRQ leader. Summer regained her composure as she rubbed the soreness on her head.

"Sorry, Jaune! Summer fell and tripped."

"Is she okay," asked Jaune worriedly.

"I had a nice trip. See you next fall," said Summer.

The sigh from Jaune's mouth gave hints to Raven that by now he knew of Summer's idiosyncrasies. "Anyway, Jaune! The girls and I are in a bit of a pickle. Yang tells me that you are a bit of an electrician."

"Well, I fix a cord here or a disconnected wire there. Nothing special."

"You see, Jaune! Willow doesn't want to trouble hotel management for the mistake that Kali made," she said with a snickering glare at Kali.

"Bitch," mouthed Kali.

"Didn't know that was your mother's name," whispered Raven before returning to Jaune. "So, we just need this wee-bit favor to fix this television set, if you please."

Raven knew there was no way that television set was going to get fixed. Just as they were talking, Willow grabbed the fire extinguisher as it was sparking another fire. Was Summer's pussy juices mixed with nitroglycerine?

"I have a tiny window before I have to get some stuff out of here. What time?"

"Well, seeing that Ruby made her way there for the favor, would now be great?"

"No problem," said Jaune. "And Auntie?"

"Yeah!"

"You do know that you have always had my number. Why did you allow Ruby to make a scene?"

Raven clicked her tongue. "Jauney, sweetie. I was never a good role model. Lest we forget our previous bouts in the past. Anyway, be there as soon as you can. I will text you the address. See you then." Raven hung up the phone before turning to the girls. "Alright, ladies. The gentleman of the hour will be arriving soon."

Willow was pouring a glass of tea when she produced a question. "So, who is going to go first?"

Raven placed her finger to her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Willow blew into the air. "Isn't it obvious!? We are planning to dip this kid's paintbrush." She pointed to herself. "Since I own this establishment and made the connection with Neptune, I volunteer myself to go first."

Kali scoffed at the comment. "You? Please, darling! It is me that should go first! I've always felt that he needed a veteran to teach him experience."

"So, he can get fleas, Whiskers," interjected Raven. "He has a better shot getting scot-free from having sex with a dead Grimm in rigormortis than you."

"You would have experiences with _shots _and being _scot-free_. Would you," said Willow with a rebuttal. "We want his first experience to be wonderful. Not a hit-and-run tragedy and a betrayal to his senses. As I recalled, we didn't order shrimp last night with room service."

Raven clicked her tongue. "I know this chick isn't talking about scents. Then yet again, you know a thing or two about greasy boxes, wouldn't you? Didn't you say you have a stake in the KFC corporation?"

That responded with a smirk from Kali. Willow turned red when hearing Raven's quick comebacks. However, Summer didn't like it whenever they argue. She began looking like a lost puppy.

"Wow, you would come for that cheap and overly used quip," replied Willow. "At least my greasy box doesn't look like a train wreck. _Mine _looks like a four-page spread from a _Playboy _magazine. A man's wet dream."

"A four-page spread," said Raven. She folded her arms. "I fold from this game."

Willow smiled. "Glad that you see it my way."

"No, no! I said I will fold," said Raven. "Yet again, you know how to play games. If your vagina was a video game, it would be rated E for everyone." She clicked her tongue. "I take that back. Not sure if Jaune wants a used console."

It was Summer's time to intervene. She extended her arms. "Stop fighting," she said. "Please, stop fighting!" She looked onto Raven. "Sister Raven! You promise me peace." She turned to Willow. "Remember that we must get along!" She produced peace signs with her hands. "If we want Jaune to come here, then we must get along." She stomped her foot. "Now shake hands."

Summer produced octopus lips as she stared into the windows of the girls' souls. Raven complied and shook hands with Willow.

Summer nodded. "Now you two, kiss and make up."

"With oyster mouth," interjected Raven.

The fire in Summer's eyes appeared.

_**[imagine a background filled with fire]**_

"Kiss, or so help me Oum I will call Jaune and tell what is happening," said Summer.

Willow scoffed but seeing the fire in Summer's eyes, she walked and kissed Raven on the lips. Raven produced a fake smile as she backed away from the kiss. _It really does taste like raw oysters. _Willow breathed on her hand as she realized her taste and made a run for the bathroom.

Summer clapped her hands. "Joy to all! Oum bless everyone!" She pointed to herself. "Since you guys can't be decisive, I will pick who is going to do it."

_**Sometime later to give Jaune the chance to arrive at the hotel...let's say about an hour later….**_

The blonde stepped inside the elevator for the fifteenth floor. The ascension to his destination felt like forever. He had his hand in his pocket while holding his gear. The elevator stopped and heard the sound of the 'fifteenth floor' coming from the speaker. He walked out of the elevator and into the hallway where he walked a few paces before stopping at a wooden door.

_Suite 1569_

Jaune knocked on the door. He hoped that he had the right tools to help on fixing the television set in order to help the women. Jaune hoped that Ruby would be okay in his absence. When he last left her, he found her in a compromising position.

_Hey, Rubes! I am going to step out… What in the hell?_

_Nyaa! Nyaa! Jauney! Your scent on this pillow is so good! It makes me feel frisky!_

_Why are you humping my pillow?_

_Marking territory!_

_Ruby, put on some clothes!_

_Hold on, I need to finish! You never interrupt a pet, Jaune! Nyaa!_

_I got to run! So whenever you finish 'marking your territory,' go home! I will call you later._

_Nyaa! It won't be long! I will be coming! I will be coming! I am coming! Nyaa!_

It was obvious that Jaune's platonic relationship with Ruby was one-sided. Nevertheless, he enjoyed her company and her friendship, despite Ruby's feelings for him. Jaune couldn't do it. He felt that Ruby was _pure _to induce her with sex. He put those feelings aside as he knocked on the door again.

After a few moments, he saw a figure looking at the peephole. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and it opened.

"Good Morning, Jaune! I am happy that you have arrived." The voice belonged to the mother of the Snow Princess, Willow Schnee.

His eyes widened when he saw Weiss' mother wearing nothing but a bathrobe. It wasn't just the bathrobe that got his attention. It was how it hugged around her. It wrapped, rather enveloped tightly around areas where it counted the most.

Willow's eyes widened when she saw Jaune wearing a thin white t-shirt and thigh-cut jean shorts. Jaune looked as though he had walked in the heat as his body was covered in sweat.

"I am sorry," replied Jaune. "If you want me to, I can wait out here until you are ready."

She put her hand to her lip. "What do you think I am, a master mistreating her servant?" She extended her hand. "Come on in."

He nodded his head. Jaune entered the hotel room and closed the door. The suite reminded him of a western-styled apartment building. He knew that the hotel had to be a refurbished apartment building. Smooth jazz music filled the hotel suite as he entered the walkway. The Snow Princess's mother led him to the living room quarters.

"My sincerest apologies of my attire," replied Willow. "I have recently taken a bath when I heard you knocking. Please forgive me." _Oh, baby! I am not really sorry! Just by what you are wearing, you were begging me to tear you out of those clothes._

"No, ma'am! It's okay," replied Jaune. He tried keeping his eyes on the center of her nose and not on her alluring body. To think that the Snow Princess came out of that body of a goddess, thought Jaune as he put his tool set down. As he turned to observe his surroundings, he asked, "Where are the others?"

"Raven and Summer went to aid their daughters with packing and Kali had a meeting with Ozpin about Blake's accommodations for next year," said Willow as she went to the table to grab the bottle of anisette from the ice bucket. "Do you drink, Jaune?!"

Jaune swayed his arms. "No, ma'am. Even if I did, not this early."

"Relax, Jaune," said Willow as she poured a glass. She purposely showed her left hand. An obvious mark as the whereabouts of her wedding ring was gone. "This is practically sparkling juice." She poured another glass. "You look like you are near a heat stroke. Have a glass before you go to work."

Willow's cold eyes could easily burn through that t-shirt as she could see his hard abs. Did she envy the people who had the privilege to watch him through practice. She hoped to Oum that Weiss didn't have interest (even though she was lying to herself as she knew her daughter was crushing on the boy).

Willow could barely hold her excitement. As she sipped her drink, she watched as Jaune sat on the couch. He bowed politely as he reached for the glass. She smiled as she watched him take each and every sip of the sparkling drink.

She was grateful that Weiss had a friend like Neptune. With another favor from the Vasilias boy, she needed some excitement for the day to come.

_A bit of maca. A bit of saffron. A bit of red ginseng. And plenty of honey goat weed. An experience to remember, my little plaything. My little slave. My baby's father-to-be! My husband!_

_**To be continued….**_

_**BD: Did I sense a yandere vibe from this?**_

_**GOTA: C'mon, babe! This is Willow being Willow! Even on her best days, those words will remain compliments! I do prepare to make the big scene next. Still working on "Let The Astrid Dance" and now "Time of Departure."**_

_**BD: True! My Hero Academia x RWBY's "A Homestay To Remember" is in progress. So, plenty of stories that are coming soon! **_

_**GOTA: Stay tuned and thanks for the support!**_


	3. Fifty Shades of Willow!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another chapter for 'Jaune And His WRSKy Summer Experience.' Where we last left off, Jaune was aiding Willow about a broken television. However, there are some tools that Willow needs that can't be found in his toolbox. Meanwhile, the mothers of RWBY watch from a van. However, witty bantering and a minor interference throws them off course! What will happen? Stay tuned! Read and find out! This is an OOC Jaune x OOC!RWBY Mothers harem story! Enjoy!**_

_**Team WRSK - Willow Schnee, Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, and Kali Belladonna. Which girl do you ship with Jaune? We know it is a harem, but which one is your favorite ship?**_

_**A/N: This chapter is a slow read but lemon does occur.**_

A few blocks away from the hotel, in an alleyway, stood a black van. The Landrock Van 150 was the latest vehicle purchased for the Schnee Dust Company. Willow's husband purchased some stakes with the Blume Corporation. As a reward, the organization supplied the Schnee Dust Company with a few of their vans to assist in their day-to-day operations.

In this situation, the only thing the girls were scoping out was their tall-drink-of-water eye candy.

"Nyaa! Nyaa!" Summer was bouncing from wall to wall in the backseat of the van. "Nyaa! Nyaa!" The redhead-brunette was acting like a skittish kitten. Her eyes were focused on the red dot in front of her. Like a fly on the wall, she jumped from place to place as she poorly attempted in catching the red dot. When seeing the dot in front of her, she aimed for it, only to hit her head on the wall.

"Like nyaa! No," mewed the former leader of team STRQ as she snapped her fingers. "I almost had it." She blew the hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, Summer. Keep trying and I am sure you will catch it." The sister of Qrow was in all smiles as she was holding onto the very source of Summer's frustration. Purchasing it from a gift ship from across the street, she decided to have a little fun with her surrogate sister while they were waiting for their turn with their tall, blonde, and handsome Adonis.

"Easy with that, Rae. You may destroy whatever remnants of her brain cells," said Kali in a warning manner.

"Nah," retorted Raven. "Ever seen _Teen Titans Go _when discovering Beast Boy's brain makes a rattling noise?" Her thoughts were interrupted when hearing Summer hitting the back door of the van. Summer paused. She patted her ear. A rattling sound was produced. She patted her ear again. "Like wow! I can make beats!" She began shaking her head. "La cucaracha! La cucharacha!"

Raven swayed her hand which was met with a frown from Kali. "See? Nothing out of place. Although I would suggest if you take a look in the mirror. Got a little 'stache going on." She let out a giggle. "Don't want Ghira to think he was riding a rough bear instead of a playful pussycat."

"Aren't you a killer queen?" Kali scoffed before focusing on the tablet in her hand. Since the girls were experienced with the technology, the tablet would have to do until Willow finishes. "According to Will, the ctOS database is a complex system in which we can track down our subjects." She cracked her knuckles. "Could have been very convenient that one time when tracking down that boy in Alsace."

While holding onto the laser pointer, the red-eye brunette turned to Kali. "Talking about the emerald-haired boy on vacation from Japan?"

Kali nodded while licking her lips and rubbing her belly. "Like nyaa!" She said mockingly before she turned to Summer to see if she was paying attention. However, Summer was too focused with the red dot to notice. "That boy was a total cutie. What was his name again?"

Raven shook her head while resting her head on her palm. "We, unfortunately, didn't get that chance since he ran away from you."

"From me," retorted Kali. "No guy runs away from such beauty."

"When you directly told him about getting him in touch with his 'little All-Might,' of course, he ran," said Raven while swaying the laser pointer faster. "If it wasn't your strong, abrasive nature, it was Willow bombarding him with her outfit. The blood from his nose was darker than the Bloody Mary's we drank."

"I was more subtle than Will. I wasn't the woman who told him to take a trip into her silver valley."

"If it wasn't Will or you, it was our defenseless Summer who followed him around like catnip."

Kali sighed through her nose. "All because of that lingering string on his shorts! Jesus." She scanned her fingernails. "Regardless, the boy was such a novice and I was only there to help him, is all." She folded her arms. "And I rest my case."

Raven flicked Kali's nose. "Be grateful we didn't _catch_ a case." She leaned back while continuing to play with the laser. "Not every boy is into older women. Now, he did eye your daughter, Blake!"

The Faunus scoffed. "Please! Like my bland, boring, dull-as-dishwater daughter could handle a cinnamon roll. Probably too much boy to handle," she said while setting up the camera to get a view of the hotel room. Willow told the girls that she would call Raven's phone when the cameras were activated. "She could barely handle Adam and trust me, Raven. His little Taurus is stunted like a mule."

"That is probably why Blake is the way she is," said Raven as she decided to turn off the laser pointer.

"Aww!" Summer groaned as she was panting from the constant running. "It flew away!"

"Sorry, kiddo! Next time!" Raven patted the seat so Summer could sit in the middle of the girls. As Summer was climbing into the seat, Raven turned to Kali. "What tricks does Willow have up her sleeve for Jaune?"

"The usual!" Kali shrugged her shoulders. "Typical dominance of the opposite sex obviously." Kali was looking out the window. "Since she can't control Jacques, she uses her power to dominate the kid. Happens every time. They don't call her the virgin killer for nothing."

"Who says that Jaune is a virgin," asked Raven as she was digging into her ear. "A guy with his caliber is no way a virgin."

"Willow says that Weiss told her that Jaune hasn't had much interaction with women," said Kali. "Then yet again, do kids tell their parents anything? I know I wouldn't ask my daughter if a boy she knows or likes is a virgin."

"Still didn't stop you from having sex with Adam, did you," questioned Raven.

Kali wagged her finger. "One time! One _freaking_ time!" She blushed as she looked down. "Plus, I wanted to be sure that Blake could handle such a guy. It's my parental duty!" She raised her voice. "In my defense, he turned out to be a dick in the end. And his little Taurus could barely pass the grand entrance of my cavern."

"It probably did and just didn't feel it," said Raven teasingly while playing with her hair. "It's okay, Kali. Not every girl can feel _like a virgin!_"

"_Anyway,_ I think I did my daughter a favor." She knocked on the dashboard with her knuckles. "Knock on wood! Plus, there is a saying."

"If it breathes, then it's a thot," questioned Raven.

"Screw you," retorted Kali. "There are many men as there are stars in the sky." She turned to Raven. "Don't act so innocent. You can't tell me you didn't try to get with any of Yang's boyfriends."

The red-eyed brunette blew a raspberry. "Getting with Yang's boyfriends is asking Billie Ellish if she wears underwear with dickholes in them. It's not going to happen." She patted her shoulder. "Yang is like me. She will even fight me if I take one of them away." She turned red. "And believe me, Kali. There are court documents to prove it. Hell, there is one still pending." She put her fingers together. "Let's say that the boy in Alsace had two reasons to run away."

"I thought you said we were lucky we didn't catch a case."

Raven pointed her fingers to Kali. "Nuh-uh! _You _are lucky that you and the others didn't catch a case." She took a strong heavy sigh. "I got a summons!"

"When?"

"The day of my arriving at Beacon."

"How?" Kali watched as Raven pulled her flask from her purse. She watched momentarily with Raven raised her finger with one hand and pouring liquor in the other. She shook her head before putting the flask away. She turned to the Faunus.

"After winning the contest on topping the most glasses of tequila, instead of heading back to our room, I may have been a wee bit drunk. I may have been a wee-bit impaired and _accidentally _took Yang's roomkey." She strained her voice. "I may have been a wee-bit jealous of my daughter wooing the boy. _And _I maybe got a wee-bit angry."

Kali shifted her head with a surprised expression. "You didn't."

"I saw them outside. Yang convinced the boy to join her and Blake." She turned to Kali. "In your daughter's words, 'let's have a little black-and-yellow affair!' So, I followed them to the hotel room." She sighed. "I caught them naked together. Saw his sausage and jumped in the bed, too."

"What happened?"

"Don't remember much! Just knew that there was a lot of fighting and cursing between me, Blake, and my daughter." She bit into her lip. "And a bit of making out as well. Couldn't tell it was your daughter or mine. Or both!" She sighed as she lowered herself onto the seat. "I did mention that I am not the best influence, right?"

Kali shook her head in disagreement. "If it breathes, it's a thot."

"No," interjected Raven as she furrowed her eyebrow. She observed the alleyway before turning back to the Faunus. "If you take the lead, it's called being a hustler." She clicked her tongue before eyeing Kali. "When they enter, they proceed with caution."

Kali knew there was a quip following this. Nevertheless, she knew that she could be a bitch and an instigator. "And why is that, Raven?"

"Like a bumpy road, use at your own risk for the surface isn't regularly maintenanced."

Kali hummed in a teasing manner. "You would be familiar with bumpy roads." She glared at Raven. "Especially with your ovarian cyst."

Raven turned red when hearing those words. Kali stuck out her tongue. "So, this kitten does have your tongue. What do you have to say now, Raven?"

Raven sat motionlessly, creating a pregnant silence. Raven rubbed her fingers through her hair. "Nothing. Nothing actually. Maybe jealousy that you can come with a good comeback."

Kali nodded, proud of her little accomplishment. "Good! About time you are put in your place."

Raven nodded then momentarily paused. "Wait a minute? Maybe it wasn't jealousy." She sniffed loudly as her head made rapid movements. "Nope, that's just the whiff of that tuna processing plant you call your vagina tapering off." She waved her hands. "Noxious fumes. No wonder why your men pass out easily." She began covering her nose. "Got the nerve to call your pussy, Grade A? That's a false advertisement! Surprised no one went to small claims court for pain and suffering with their time wasted."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh ooh!" Summer's excitement interrupted the quips between the housewives when they saw her pointing at Kali's tablet. "Willow is on television." She turned to Raven. "When did Sister Will get her own television show?" She grabbed Raven's shoulders. "I wanna be on tv, Rae-Rae! I want a television show!"

Raven was fortunate that Willow was calling at the right time. Plus, her hand was still hurting from the last punch. Despite Summer being an airhead, her head is tough like concrete. It still made her question Taiyang on what he saw in her.

"Afternoon, bitches!" Willow gave the mothers of RWBY the middle finger followed by pulling down her eyelid with the same finger. "Can you see me?!"

Raven answered the phone. "Hey, Will! We got you live right now."

The camera showed Willow wearing her bathrobe. She gave peace signs to the camera. "Great thing Jacques is allowing me to use this. He thinks I am doing surveillance on White Fang."

Kali gripped the tablet. "Why in the hell are you infiltrating my business?"

Willow waved her hand. "Relax, Kali baby! He thinks _I _am doing surveillance. You're good! No worries!" It was followed by a wink. If Kali didn't know better, she thought she was a star coming out of her eye. Kali made a mental note to contact Waste Management following their rendezvous.

"What's the progress with Blonde, Tall, and Handsome?"

"The father of _my _love child? He is outside drinking my little love potion," said Willow. "After a few minutes, he will be like a spanish fly on a horse's tail." She slapped her ass. "He is going to ride me like an angry steed." She winked. "More so, _I _am going to ride him like an angry steed on her estrus." She displayed a mischievous grin. "I took a dose and gave him a double. When it takes effect, his whole body will be like an entire sex organ."

"Nothing comes easy with you, Will," said Kali. "You always like it rough."

Willow responded by winking. "Yep! Just like the chance of Summer putting the shapes in the right box and Raven's ovarian cyst." The response came with laughter from the housewives of White Fang and Schnee Dust Company.

Summer's face contorted. "C'mon! Putting the circle block through the triangle is very hard!"

It was met with a hand on her shoulder from Raven. "Easy, Summer. Those girls didn't mean it."

Summer didn't answer but nodded accordingly to her surrogate sister. "Sister Rae Rae?"

"Your sisters Kali and Willow didn't mean anything by it," said Raven calmly. "Willow is just expressing the feelings because according to the doctor at her last mammogram her vagina looked like the collapse of the Berlin Wall. Whereas Carmela here doesn't tell Ghira the truth about her immaculate conception with Blake since Ghira has one ball and all."

Kali turned red when hearing those words. She turned to Willow. "You can never keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"Learn how to close your legs before judging me, Whiskers," retorted Willow in a snarky manner.

"Stop fighting!" Summer sounded like a wailing kitten when she silenced the kitten. "How are we supposed to have our fun with Jauney if we are acting like cats and dogs?" She pointed to Willow and Kali. "We are a family and family aren't supposed to act like this!" She turned to Raven. "And you, Rae Rae, you must learn how to be a good big sister." She began pouting. "I hate when you act like this!"

Raven wanted to laugh on how adorably awkward Summer knew how to end their bouts. Raven turned to Willow. "Summer is right. Since you are first on the totem pole, go and take care of this."

Willow nodded in compliance. "Cameras are set in different quadrants of the hotel. It is recording every process for keepsaking and future plans with our little fishy." She made a peace sign. "Can't keep the guest of honor waiting too long. Want him to give him a taste of a sexy damsel. We will be in touch. Wish me luck. Later, hoes!"

Kali and the others watched as Willow returned to the bathroom area where she decided to do another breath check and check out her tities. She blew a kiss at the mirror before heading out to meet Jaune.

_Right on, Summer! Glad you decided for Willow to go first anyway. Age before beauty. And practice certainly makes perfect! _Raven thought to herself as she was cracking her knuckles.

_Finally grew enough balls to stand up to Raven. Got tired of her looking at me like a camel toe. I think that warrants me a reward. I wonder if that host club in town lifted the ban they had on me last month? _Kali thought to herself as she was watching the video.

'_Cruisin' on down Main Street, you're relaxed and feelin' good. Next thing that you know you're seein', Octopus in the neighborhood?!' _Summer was thinking to herself as she began humming melodically as she looked at the video. "On the magic school bus," she began singing while rocking her head. "On the magic school bus!"

The sister of Qrow was grateful that her parents blessed her genetically with being ambidextrous. She looked at Summer with her non-bruised hand.

"On the magic school-"

_POW!_

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jaune twiddled his thumbs while waiting on Aunt Willow to return with the broken television set. He hoped that the tools he had were enough to fix the problem. Only Oum knew what his sister Junko needed with his drill, wrench, and blowtorch. He felt that a phone call from the local police was looming near. He put those thoughts aside as he hoped that he left enough cookies for Ruby as an incentive to vacate his dorm peacefully. He wasn't sure how many more pillows he could salvage. He began questioning the acidity of his best friend's vaginal juices. As if they were made of nitroglycerin.

Nevertheless, he enjoys his lovable piglet. He decided that he was going to make a care package of his soiled items as a keepsake for her for the summer: pillowcases, underwear, a sticky copy of his _Aki Sora _manga, video and OVAs, and his stuffed bear named Osomatsu. He gripped his chest when remembering the day he saw Ruby pouncing on top of his stuffed teddy bear.

_It's not your fault, Oso! You didn't know! You didn't know!_

He replaced the tiny pain of his teddy bear and he let out a smile knowing how much his best friend cares for him and despite not returning those feelings, he still wants her to be as freely comfortable as possible. _Treat her well, Oso! And it's okay to say no! No means no!_

Jaune, at this time, isn't ready to pursue relationships. His focus was on two things - pleasing Oum and chasing a check. When returning back to Beacon in September, this was going to be his third and final year. Schools were going to look at him as potential huntsmen material. Granted, he loved the attention that he receives from Ruby and other girls who vied for his affection. Velvet made him teacakes. Coco made his favorite dimbula tea. The Malachite sisters gave him a key to their private yacht. Neon sent him a used pair of panties with her number and address of her residence. Even Robyn wrote a cherry-blossom scented letter under his door.

According to Ruby, he was the school Casanova (more or less) but he never had the heart to pursue any further.

Jaune was the type that was looking for an old-fashioned girl. A simple girl that only loved him for him. It didn't take much to please Jaune. Just be nice, sensible, and kind and he could handle the rest. Unfortunately, what comes with the great power of being kind and handsome comes great responsibility for hormonally challenged teenage girls with ahegao faces and yandere tendencies.

It made him think he should invest some shares in Ozpin's newly formulated medicine.

He was glad that Auntie Willow left in time before he spat the drink back into the cup. The drink had a bland taste. He had tasted better from Adrian's spit whenever his little bundle of joy would sneeze. He stood up as he found the bucket of ice and poured the rest back into it. He bowed to himself for forgiveness for his mild rudeness.

He looked at his watch. He knew this venture was last minute but there were things that he had to do. By now, he was awaiting the phone call from his mother that he was needed at the police station. What and why did Junko need those tools? Before he could make a decision on his next move, the mother of Weiss entered the room.

"Excuse me, love," said Willow in a casual manner. "That was management on the phone wanting to be sure that everything was okay."

Jaune was scratching his underarms. "Is everything okay, Auntie."

"Sure, love," replied Willow. "The thing is that we don't want to cause trouble." She wagged her finger, pressing him to come closer. Jaune followed suit. Willow excitedly pressed her lips to his ear. "We're trying to not start trouble." Willow took a brief pause to inhale his invigorating sweat. The fact he came into his attire was making the elder Schnee harder not to rape him on the spot. "Understand," she whispered to him.

Jaune was turning red. Seeing her big breasts in the undersized bathrobe was gathering perverted thoughts in his mind. He was trying to find things to get his mind off of Willow's melon-sized breasts. _Willow's fleshy marshmallows were the deposit into my spank bank last night. Oum, forgive me. Seeing Willow barking orders to her servants was a turn on. I couldn't contain myself and made myself leave the vicinity. _Jaune didn't like admitting the fact that his malcontent of flirting with girls is due to the fact that he enjoyed older women. The teen couldn't explain why he preferred women of the older kind. As far back he could remember, his crush and his desires were for older women. There wasn't any denial that Weiss' mother was attractive. Even in his spank bank, the mothers of Yang, Blake, and Ruby were on his mind. Professor Peach and Professor Goodwitch were on the table whenever he would masturbate. The latter of which whenever he fantasized a threesome got to the point in which he was delivering ghost loads. He had told himself that he needed to focus his mind off of breasts and thighs.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way (clap, clap, clap, clap)_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's D.O.A_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month_

_Or even your year, but_

"Jaune? Jaune?" Jaune shook his head as he returned to reality. It was met with a concerning face from the mother of Weiss. "Is everything all right, dear," she asked concerningly. She walked to his direction. The scent of a honeydew scented perfume entered his nostrils, making him blush more than before.

"I am okay. Just got a bit sidetracked," replied Jaune. He turned to one of the suite doors. "Which room has issues with the television?"

Willow pointed at the door. "This room here."

"Thanks!" Jaune nodded as he followed suit to the room. Willow paused to examine the tall drink of water. Willow clenched her legs, trying to keep the riverbed dry for the time being until she wanted the floodgates to arrive. She proceeded to follow him into the room. She smiled as she closed the door, securing it shut.

Jaune sniffed, observing a well-familiar smell. "Something tells me that you didn't order seared tuna." He stared blankly at the still smoldering television set on the floor. He placed his tools on the floor as he investigated the television. "Let's see! The smell of burning wire. Smoking looming." He noticed sticky, yet clear liquid on the television screen." He squatted to his knees. He took a moment smelling the liquid-in-question. All in the while, WIllow was gripping her fingers when seeing Jaune's shapely body. _Dat ass, _she thought to herself.

Jaune grabbed his handkerchief as he wiped his hand. "Yep! Nitroglycerin-like juices. This television is definitely toasted." He turned to Willow. "Is Auntie Summer the culprit?"

Willow blushed when the measure of distance was an earshot of each other. She produced a coy smile. "Great guess, Watson!" She was holding a bottle of anisette. "How did you figure it out?"

Jaune turned red. This was something out of his norm. He couldn't tell the mother of Weiss about this. If he tells Willow the truth, then she will tell Weiss and Weiss will go to him.

_What have you been doing to my Ruby?_

_SLAP!_

Jaune needed to be quick on his feet. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Say, a bottle of wine here." He let out a burst of self-defecating manner. "I mean it is five o'clock somewhere!"

Willow nodded. "Well, I just thought it would be a token of my appreciation to give you something to drink. As a thanks for fixing the television." Her excitement was intermittent when seeing the television burst into flames.

Jaune stood to his feet. Immediately, he took off his shirt as he began fanning the fire. "What are you doing," asked Willow worriedly.

"My shirt is made of polyester," informed Jaune as he proceeded covering the fire. "Check in the bathroom to see if there is a fire extinguisher!"

Willow understood as she rushed into the bathroom to see if there was a fire extinguisher. Meanwhile, Jaune was continuing fighting the fire. _Jesus, are Summer and Ruby aliens? _A moment later, Willow returned with the fire extinguisher. Before Jaune could respond, she proceeded spraying.

Dust filled the hotel room. Willow continued spraying as Jaune was muffling to stop Willow. The Schnee socialite continued dousing him in fire extinguisher dust until it was empty.

Willow dropped the extinguisher. She coughed, unfortunately, unaware how to properly use a product. "Jaune! Jaune! Are you alright!" When the dust settled, she turned to see the blonde covered in dust. She covered her mouth. "Jaune! My Oum, are you okay! I am so sorry!"

Jaune spat out dust. He looked down to the television in question. He saw that there was a hole present. He gave Willow an odd look after witnessing the sight.

"Sorry, Jaune. I have never really used one of those things before," she said sincerely. "Just did what my husband says. Keep spraying until the hose ceases foam."

Jaune nodded in compliance. He coughed out the contents of the extinguisher. "May I use your shower?"

The mother Schnee nodded. "Bathroom is to the left."

Jaune bowed generously as he was rushing into the bathroom. Upon closing the door, a sickening smile appeared from Willow's supple lips. "Gotcha, Jauney baby!"

_**Meanwhile with Kali, Raven, and Summer….**_

Burst of laughter filled the van as Raven and Kali watched the misfortunate of Willow. Kali slapped her thigh. "Talking about failure to launch." She reached for the bottle of dimbula tea as she began to sip loudly. She turned to Raven. "I know that the fire extinguisher is spent."

Raven didn't respond. She watched as Jaune entered the bathroom. She was turning red when seeing the teen disrobe. Kali whistled. "Sweet Jesus!"

The feed was interrupted when Willow was reaching them. "Enjoying the show, ladies?!"

"And how," replied Kali. "What happened to the original plan?"

"Two plans," said Willow. "One, I highly suggest finding a doctor, if not a scientist, for Summer's personal chemistry lab. Two, when I noticed that the drink didn't take effect, I knew he didn't drink it. Plus, I saw on my videophone that he poured it out. So, here _comes _desperate measures."

"Enough stalling," said Raven impatiently. "Time is of the essence and you are pussy-footing." She scoffed. "I knew we should have made schedules."

"Sich gedulden, my little pavid vermin," said Willow underhandedly. "Got to baste the turkey before putting it into the oven. You should be familiar since you are used to plotting."

"Wow! Pavid vermin," retorted Raven. "Didn't know you and PePe LePew saw the same veterinarian for your 'flea' baths. Seriously, hurry up and finish! I don't know how much longer I can keep Summer entertained."

"Entertain yourself to the fact that it was _my _idea in the first place," retorted Willow. "Until then, wait. You would think as much time as you plan on betraying people, you would have patience. Jaune doesn't have time to pick the lint from your open scab wound anyway!"

"Nice that you complimented that dried sun raisin called your vagina," retorted Raven. "Wrap this up!"

As Willow signed off, Raven shook her head in disbelief. She was turning to Summer who was watching the window. "I don't know what kind of diet Summer has. Does it include battery acid?" She snapped her fingers to get Summer's attention. "Summer? Summer? What's distracting you. Surprised that you haven't been missing the action."

Summer turned to the sister of Qrow. She produced her childlike smile. "Oh! Sorry, Rae Rae! I was busy talking to my friends."

"What friends," questioned Raven.

"Well, they aren't here anymore," replied Summer. "They were very sweet and very playful. In fact, we were playing a game."

Raven began scratching her head. This wasn't the first time Summer developed imaginative friends. She decided to humor her. "What kind of game, sweetie?"

"Like nyaa," cried Summer. "It was a game called Indians and Pilgrims."

"Indians and Pilgrims," replied Raven. "How does it go!"

"Well, the Indians told me that they were going to borrow some tools from our car," said Summer. "They say that they were going to use it to build their tents for a feast with the pilgrims." She pointed at herself. "And I am the pilgrim!"

Raven's smile faded. "And what was your role as the pilgrim?"

"Easy," said Summer with a toothy grin. "Keep watch in case the Chiefs in blue were coming. They said that they would be back for me so we could have a feast!" She cooed. "Pretty cool, huh?"

_POW!_

Raven pushed Summer aside as she jumped out of the van. Her mouth was agape when seeing the tires and the rims stripped from the vehicle. The van was sitting on bricks.

"Summer, you pilgrim putz," cried Raven. She hit the van to alert Kali. "Kali, we have been robbed!"

_**Back to Willow and Jaune….**_

The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options he can choose from. Regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When stepping out on a mat, heaters come on that blow dry his body. Instead of struggling with knots in his wet hair, he would merely place his hand on a box that sends a current through his scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. It floats down around his neck in a glossy curtain.

However, grooming was the last thing on his mind as he was applying oatmeal raisin shampoo on his dick. His thoughts were on Willow's revealing bathing suit.

Jaune wanted to be cautious as he didn't want his grunts and moans to create any disturbance from the woman who was on his Spank Bank list. He decided to sing a song while he was masturbating.

He used his free hand as leverage on the tile floor while he was stroking his shaft. Often, he felt bad for masturbating over the mothers of his friends and teammates. Nevertheless, he tried to negate those thoughts while proceeding to pleasure himself.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

_From the tower, they can see it all!_

_Teen Titans!_

Jaune imagined his dick entering her moist, dripping wet pussy. He would have pushed her to the bed. He would have pulled the bathrobe over her. He was hoping to Oum that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Damn, Auntie Willow," he said to himself. "Why must you tempt me?" He knew that she wasn't at fault. The fallacy of human adolescence as he pictured finishing his climax by spurting his semen on her face.

"_God, this is so wrong! I shouldn't be fantasizing about Weiss' mother."_

He exhaled sharply, feeling the surge of his semen coming from his balls. The hot water was becoming overwhelming. He was turning red, trying to release his spunk as he fantasized about Willow once again.

"_I know you want me, Jauney! Want to fuck me? Want my goody bag? My yum-yum! My kitty!"_

"_I don't want to hurt Jacques' feelings."_

"_I don't care about his feelings. He can be in his feelings. I want you in my kitty!"_

"_But...but…"_

"_Don't be afraid. Let me guide you."_

"_Okay, Auntie!"_

"_There you go, Jaune! Take your auntie's hot and wet dripping pussy and fill with your mighty cock."_

"_Yes, Auntie! Want to fill it up and drown your womb with my spunk!"_

"_Yes! Oum, you feel good! Wanna fuck your auntie! Wanna fuck your married auntie?"_

"_Yes, I do! I want to scream your name to the heavens! Your pussy is tight and I want nothing more than to bust that pussy wide open."_

"_Then let the wolf see the rabbit!"_

Jaune unloaded his semen and spurted on the tile. The force of his ejaculation was so strong that some of his semen splattered on the faucet, bouncing onto his body, landing on his lips, stomach, and face.

Immediately, he reached for the soap to scrub his semen off of him. He shook his head frustratingly over the lecherous thoughts of Auntie. He decided that after he finished his shower, he would leave. Plus, there were things he needed to pack and he was still hoping that he wouldn't receive a phone call from the police about his pesky ten-year-old sister.

_**A few minutes later….**_

Jaune stepped out into the bedroom while wearing his bathrobe. According to Aunt Willow, his clothes weren't ready from the cleaners. Jaune knew that he needed to head back and he also had plans to hang out with his friends.

He stepped out onto the hallway in search of the wife of Jacques. "Auntie! I am getting ready to go."

Suddenly, she stepped out into the living room. Jaune blushed, mostly because of using her as mastubatory aid earlier in the shower. She was holding two glasses of what appeared to be wine. "Awe! I thought we could spend enough time getting comfortable."

He bowed apologetically. "Well, the thing is that I have to take care of some business." He released a smile. "If I have any free time, I can come back and stop by."

"What about your clothes, dear," she said as she came closer. "Think you can head back wearing that?"

"Neptune has a car and I can have him pick me from the front," he said. "I can have my mom come by and get it. You can bill it to me."

Willow tilted her head. "Oh, sweetie! Don't worry about that."

"No trouble! Plus, I didn't do anything to fix the television. So, no charge!"

Willow placed the drinks beside the mantle. "At least there should be something I can do since you spent all this time helping your dear aunties."

Jaune nodded in compliance. "No worries. Well, I wouldn't mind some treats. Maybe one of your cookies." As Jaune was reaching for the door, it was met with Willow's hand. "Auntie?"

Willow put her finger to his lips, enticing silence. "Sorry, I thought I saw something on your face."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wh-what is it?"

"Me." Willow enveloped her lips around his. Jaune's eyes were wide as saucers. Fireworks were filling his mind as he was feeling her tongue performing a dance with his. He felt her hands on his hips, pressing him to the wall as they continued kissing.

She broke the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva in the process. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know this comes as a shocker, sweetness, but business with a Schnee is never done until it is done."

The blonde couldn't answer. His eyes were lingering as she was disrobing herself. In all of her glory, she was sporting all-black lingerie. "Auntie?"

"You've mentioned that there were some treats you would like to partake in," she said as her hands were cradling to his groin.

"Uh-uh," replied Jaune.

Willow, with her free hand, wrapped around his neck, rubbing the spot that was sensitive and sensual for him. His eyes widened on sight as a smile spread from her. With her other hand, she reached into his bathrobe to awake his little semblance.

She pursed her lips. "Weiss tells me Geography wasn't your strong suit, but someone's compass is treading north!"

"Aunt Willow," He tried to muster from his lips. She silenced him with another kiss. Her turn to be assertive, she grabbed him and pushed him to the couch. Her hand never let go of his penis. She massaged it until it was fully erect.

"Shh," she said to him. "Let's not worry about logistics, Jaune. Just look at this as a business transaction."

"I am not sure, but…" He was cut off when she kissed him once more.

"Jesus, Weiss is right," interjected Willow. "Sweetie, you have to learn how to see subtle hints or else no one is going to take you seriously." She pecked him on the nose. "Time to give you a lesson on how to please a woman." Before he could speak, she pressed her finger to his lip. "Lesson one: a man knows when to take charge and take over." She pressed her finger to her ear. "A woman knows what a man desires." She began rubbing his shaft. "A little birdie tells me whenever you cover your masturbation sessions, you sing theme songs to hide it. So cute!"

She took his hand, placing it onto her ass. "Lesson two: a man must know strike zones." She produced an alluring look. "Squeeze my ass!"

Jaune followed suit. He used his hand to massage her supple ass. Moans were beginning to emit from his lips. "Harder," she said. "Squeeze it as you think about it in your fantasies!"

"..."

"Don't look so innocent. I know that you jerk off to me," she flicked his nose. "_All _boys do! It's okay if you did. I wouldn't be at least upset. As long it was you. You did want the wolf to see the rabbit, did you?"

Instinctively, he gripped her ass harder. She released a chuckle. "Seeing your inner man coming from these haughty words." He grabbed his hands around it and pressed hard. It felt soft, giving him more desire to taste her ripe fruit. "There you go, sweetie. See that wasn't so hard. Better be taking mental notes! So listen for I am going to say these things once. A Schnee _hates _repeating herself."

Jaune nodded while Willow lowered herself down to where his dick resided. "One thing about me, Jaune is that I love _taking charge_. However, because you are a novice at this, I will be a lenient judge." She opened the bathrobe to fully see the extent of his dick. She became starry-eyed. She was grateful to the gods as she opened her mouth to welcome his penis inside. Jaune instinctively jerked when feeling her wettest muscle licking his dick. "I hope you feel good from this," she told him.

She used her tongue, sliding from the base to his phallus. Jaune's toes curled when feeling her tongue hitting his peehole. He looked to the ceiling, wanting to thank Oum for allowing this to happen.

Willow was amazed by his girth. The size of his dick wasn't even a factor in her husband or any of her boyfriend's equation. It was in a league of its own. She proceeded bobbing up and down. He wanted to move, but she slapped his chest teasingly. She shifted her fingers up and down his dick making it sensitive as she played with his balls in her mouth. Being double-teamed by extremities and her lips made him want to approach climax as soon as he could think.

Jaune was about to burst until he felt the gradual release from her mouth. It was met with a disappointing look from Jaune. "Oh, sweetness! Don't be that way. Besides, have you ever wanted to tit-fuck Weiss' mother? Or, would you rather do the pseudo-lesbian of a daughter."

"Wait a minute? Weiss isn't…"

"Please! That little twit's mind is filled with lecherous thoughts of men," she said. "She just doesn't have the guts." She took hold of his testicles. "Or the balls! Speaking of which, so much milk in these heavy cans. Taking time off or were you waiting for me?"

"..."

"Oh, sweetie." She spat on his dick, rubbing it and making sloppy noises. She grabbed as much of her titties as she could as she wanted to sandwich it with his dick. She grabbed her titties and rubbed it against his dick, which began licking precum again. The clear liquid made a river down her breast, making it a source of lubrication as she played with his dick.

Willow was tickled pink. She was surprised at his willingness to engage. She would have enjoyed it if he had little restraints but she wasn't going to let her dominant side stop from engaging with the golden child.

"Does it feel good," asked Willow alluringly. "Judging by the cloudy fluid from your cock, you are enjoying this. Might as well not hold back!"

Jaune relaxed his body, allowing Willow to continue. Her hair began tickling his chest while she continued slobbing on his phallus. She used her tongue, encircling around the head. Jaune's breaths grew deeper. He knew that it wasn't long before he was going to release.

Willow grabbed tits, creating sloshing noises as she increased the rhythm. "Let it out, Jaune! Let it out for me!"

"I'm coming," said Jaune as he released a load of cum onto her face. She welcomed his hot spunk creaming her titties and her face. It felt like a hot facial from the spa or taking a mud bath. At each spurt, he thrust his hips.

"There you go! Give it to me, baby!" She hissed loudly. "Young seed is the finest seed! She used her fingers to wipe the remaining sperm into her mouth. She smiled as she swished her mouth with his juices. Then, she swallowed. "Jaune's seeds. I ate it all!"

Jaune was already feeling tense. He had already felt spent from his previous jerking off in the bathroom.

She removed her clothing, showing her nakedness. Her pussy was very smooth, with a small prickle of hair. He looked in awe at how beautiful her pussy was. "Are you ready for this pro to take away the novice of your innocence?"

Jaune didn't answer. He watched as Willow positioned herself on top of him. She took hold of his chin. "Answer me? Are you or are you not?" The sternness of the question immediately aroused him. It reminded him of the Snow Princess.

"Yes, Auntie," replied Jaune.

She licked her lips. "Excellent choice, love." She used her hands onto his shoulders for posture as she lowered herself to his dick. He felt the tight suction of his dick inside of her pussy. His eyes widened when feeling her folds enveloping him. If he could, he would have climaxed immediately.

"Damn," she cried. "By the gods you make me feel like a brand new virgin. Where have you been?" She slapped his shoulders. "If only I could have waited. Then yet again, the kids would have never been, meaning we could have never met."

He felt like his dick was on fire. "By the gods, you have a tight pussy." He covered his mouth, feeling apologetic for letting out obscenities. It was met with a chuckle. "It's okay," said Willow. "Let out your real emotions. Let your hair down. Do you wanna fuck this pussy?!"

"..."

"Do you want to fuck this tight little pussy," asked Willow teasingly. She pursed her lip. "I can stop if you want." Upon hearing that he used his hands to grip his shoulders.

"No, please don't," said Jaune pleadingly. It was met with a smile from the wife of Jacques. "Now answer my question. Do you want to fuck _my _tight _little _pussy?"

"Yes," replied Jaune. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" He proceeded gyrating his hips as he stabbed his dick into her womb. "Over and over, I replayed this moment in my head," he said. "You and that sexy figure of yours. That tight ass begging to be dug and scooped by this dick. I can do something better than that husband of yours can do!"

Willow licked under his neck. "Love that honesty of yours." She instructed him to lower her to the sofa cushion. She held his cheek, stroking it gently. "I know you want me, Jauney! Want to fuck me? Want my goody bag? My yum-yum! My kitty!"

Jaune was hot to trot, but at the same time, hesitant. "I don't want to hurt Jacques' feelings."

"I don't care about his feelings. He can be in his feelings. I want you in my kitty!"

"But...but…"

"Don't be afraid. Let me guide you."

"Okay, Auntie!"

As if his fantasies were coming to life, she wrapped her legs around his hips as he proceeded to fucking her.

"Wanna go to heaven with me," asked Willow. "Want to fuck this naughty wife? Want to stab my womb with this dick of yours?"

"Yes," urged Jaune as the intensity of his strokes increased.

"All right. Let's go to heaven," said Willow. She screamed as she was still thrusting. "By the time I am finished, you will be begging for your dick to fuck my naughty pussy." She moaned loudly in pleasure as he moaned in ecstasy.

Moans filled the hotel room as the blonde Arc and Mother Schnee were performing their duties as men and women, if not beast. At each opportunity, they would break into a kiss. The couch creaked loudly as they were competing on which would achieve the ultimate orgasm.

"Jaune, you're great," said Willow. "Never felt like this. It's like I am in high school." She looked onto him. "Tell me that you love me."

"..."

"C'mon! It will be exciting! Say it, baby! Say that you love me!"

Jaune was still hesitant, but fearing the possible remorse of her stopping, he said, "I love you!" Her eyes turned heart-shaped when hearing those words. "I love you, too, Jaune!" Jaune felt the hotness and the tightness of her pussy around his dick. "There you go, Jaune! Take your auntie's hot and wet dripping pussy and fill with your mighty cock."

"Yes, Auntie! Want to fill it up and drown your womb with my spunk!"

They were losing grip with the amount of sweat produced. Jaune was becoming hoarse from the moans. Willow was either moaning or laughing at this point. "Yes! Oum, you feel good! Wanna fuck your auntie! Wanna fuck your married auntie?"

"Yes, I do! I want to scream your name to the heavens! Your pussy is tight and I want nothing more than to bust that pussy wide open."

"Cry out my name when you come," informed Willow. "Say it loudly, baby!"

"WILLOW," he screamed before ejaculating inside of her pussy. Willow felt the surge of his spunk rushing inside the reservoir of her womb. She gripped tightly, continuing to thrust until she squirted.

"Jaune," she cried out. "Damn, Jaune!"

"Willow," he replied. "Oum, I love you so much."

She pecked him on the cheek. "I know you do. I love you as well, Jauney! Good boy!"

_**About an hour later….**_

Jaune felt weird sporting different attire from earlier. Although it was a plain polo t-shirt and a pair of slacks, the cost was worth nearly a quarter of his parents' yearly salary. He didn't think the hotel had a clothing store but he wasn't going to complain. Especially when he had plans with Lie Ren in a few minutes.

Willow whistled at him as he stood in the mirror. "Looking good, Jaune!" Wearing her white sundress, she approached him as she straightened out his clothes. "You would think you were going on a date with me." She patted his chest. "You will, but not tonight."

"Thanks," said Jaune. He flinched when feeling Willow gripping his ass.

"Just some money for some popcorn and drinks," she said before kissing on his cheek. "Some condoms."

"..."

"Be glad it was a safe day. Can't give the kiddos a shocker," she said while winking. "At least not yet. Nope! You are my dirty little secret." She slapped his ass again. "Now have fun, champ!" She was leading him to the door. "Here is a token of my appreciation." Jaune was presented with an envelope. He opened it and saw several hundred-dollar bills.

"For overtime," she said as she winked. "My number is on there for outcall work."

Willow waved Jaune off before closing the door. Immediately, she rushed to the bedroom where she went to her videophone. "DId you see that, bitches! That is how you tame a man!"

"Willow, we are having the worst problems right now," said Kali. "Matter of factly, can you call an Uber for us? Maybe send us a limo?"

"What's wrong," asked Willow.

"There has been an _accident_," answered Kali.

"What kind of accident?"

"Let's say it all began when Summer's father broke the condom and she was born."

_**To be continued….**_

Two of the Arc sisters, Junko and Jan Arc were stepping out of the pawn shop. Both girls were in smiles as they were feeling accomplished on their task for the day.

"Hey, Junko! Clever idea on stripping these parts," said the Jan. "We made some fast money!"

"Definitely, Jan," replied Junko while counting her money. "I knew our bro-bro's tools weren't for naught. We can use some of the funds for our Wish List for him when he comes home."

"Right," said Jan. "Waited all year for this Adonis of ours to come back home. Can't believe we convinced that idiot in the alley to play that game."

"I know, right," said Junko. "Who knew a bag of cookies could do the trick." She held the bag in her hand. "Kept the cookies and took the gold. What a wonderful day it has been."

"Yes, it is," said Jan. "Let's head back to the hotel before your ankle bracelet goes off."

_**BD: This was quite a chapter, GOTA! Interesting in many ways than one!**_

_**GOTA: Well, Willow down! Three to go! Who will be the next contender?**_

_**BD: Got to think about it! Maybe Kali or Summer. We'll see in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**_


	4. Hotel Kalifornia!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another chapter for 'Jaune And His WRSKy Summer Experience.' In this chapter, Kali has plans to have a lovely evening with Jaune. However, she acquires some assistance from a friend of a friend. Meanwhile, Jaune is at the movies with his friends before Neptune comes to him for a favor. What will happen? Stay tuned!**_

It was at the bedroom suite at the Les Descartes Hotel where Kali Belladonna was found. Pacing around the room as she made her obligatory phone call to Ghira. As a wife, she must keep her marital duties without arousing suspicion. On the surface, it was to appear that she came to Beacon to only pick up Blake and not to flirt with the local males of the metropolis.

"Blake is doing well, Ghira," she said while taking a sip of her anisette. "I just finished speaking with her and she is hanging with the girls tonight at this dive bar." The tan Faunus was finished taking a shower. She wasn't sporting any clothing for the time being, taking the advantage of thriving in her nakedness. "I shall be home in a couple days, dear. Don't worry, I will see you off before heading off to your business conference. As a reminder, how long shall you be gone?"

Kali learned about being the wife of Ghira about having contingency plans. Things never go according to plan because of unexpected returns. Also, she didn't want the prying eyes of the locals finding out her private affairs and rendezvous. Since Adam Taurus, she learned better from infiltrating, disassociating herself with any White Fang members or any local boys. It wasn't easy paying off Adam, but it didn't take much shutting up the vain, inconsiderate bastard.

"Adam?" She put her finger to her lip. "Last time we talked, he said that he was going to take Blake out and explore some art galleries." Technically, she fabricated some lies to the girls. Honestly, they didn't need to know everything. Part of Adam's keeping mum about their affair was the occasional dates with Blake. She knew of her daughter's disinterest, but needed some timing before she could properly straighten things out. Besides, with Blake's affair with the boy from Alsace and the not-so-hidden rendezvous with Yang, the Faunus wasn't going to ask questions.

"Blake is seventeen. I trust her judgment on her choices. I am sure that she will be wise and respond properly like a Belladonna should." Of course, this was another lie to cover Kali's end. Kali knew that Blake knew about her rendezvous. However, because of their promiscuity, neither party was going to ask questions. In the end, she promised Blake that she will find a way out of it but will need more time. Hopefully, if things go good with Jaune, then a peace offering between mother and daughter will be worth Blake's while.

"I am doing well. The girls, they're fine. Willow is being a great host. Raven, bearable to say the least. And Summer. Well, let's say that our raising Blake shows patience in child rearing." Kali wanted to mask her laughter. Following the incident, they went to the police to report the crime. When the police heard the story, they were close to wanting Summer committed to a mental institution. Yet again, could she blame them? They left Summer alone in a back office with a pack of crayons and coloring books while they were filing paperwork. When coming back to get Summer, she was drawing on the walls. Of course, it ended with Raven knocking some sense back into Summer. The police weren't rattled and didn't even want to press charges. "Because of Summer's 'inconsistency,' Raven is now her guardian until she leaves with Ruby. I pity the child. I didn't think a forty-five year old woman could be this lost. But, anyway, that is what up to par at this time. Love you and speak with you soon."

Wiping her nose, she placed her phone back on the mantle. She walked to the mirror where she was looking at her body. She held onto the flab on her stomach. She was heavily offended with Raven calling her fat a "side-gina."

_The nerve of that fucking cunt! I was putting men to bed while you were getting your ass kicked on a regular basis by your bro-con of a brother! Talking about Ghira's not the father of Blake. I am 45% certain that he is the father. I can't recall. I mean, I was drunk at my bachelorette party. Maybe it was the guy from the host club. Maybe it was his brother. I mean it wasn't the first time he faked being fay to be surrounded by women._

She put the speculations to a close. Tonight, the Faunus had a different objective. The other mothers of RWBY decided to go to dinner and head to a strip club. She decided to play sick and decided to do some recon work on her own.

A few hours ago, while stepping outside at the police station to smoke a cigarette, she decided to contact Neptune Vasilias for another favor.

"_Neptune! How would you feel if you were to have a date with my daughter?"_

"_No offense, Mrs. Belladonna, but Blake isn't my type."_

"_Are you sure, Neptune?! I've always heard that you were quite the Casanova. Could leave a girl wet like a reservoir. Was that your words?"_

"_Jokingly, by the way. It is just that I really like Weiss. Also, it was a lot of work to program that camera. I could have faced a lot of trouble."_

"_I know, Neptune. We are terribly sorry for that selfish request. We are grateful for your service. It is just that, we need your help again. We just want to make sure that Jaune is in good hands. He is your friend."_

"_Golly, Mrs. B. He is but I have already invaded privacy. What if I get caught again?"_

"_What if I can convince Mrs. Schnee to expand that date with Weiss?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_For your date, I can pay Mrs. Schnee to provide you and Weiss horseback riding on the beach. Also, a candlelight dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in town. For the bonus, champagne in the hot tub at the most exclusive country club."_

"_Mrs. B, that sounds like a lucrative offer. I do want to please Weiss in the best way. Riding horses with her, candlelight dinner, and drinking champagne in the hot tub? I don't know. I still haven't got the chance of talking to Weiss. Still waiting on Mrs. Schnee's confirmation."_

"_Neptune, dear! What if I can convince Mrs. Schnee to ask Weiss to perform some extracurricular activities?"_

"_Extracurricular activities?"_

"_C'mon, Nep sweetness! Things you won't ever find in the Beacon Academy rules and guidelines. I mean something to wet your whistle. Believe it or not, but Weiss is Grade A in the sack. You should know the amount of boys who have lined up to ride that ride."_

"_Thanks for the offer, Mrs. B., but I must decline. I love Weiss as a woman. I don't want to lust after her like I do with the other girls. Those girls are for the night. Weiss is for life."_

"_What if she gives you a handjob?"_

"_Two handjobs!"_

"_Hmm, a change of tune, Nep sweetness! Anything else!"_

"_And a dry hump!"_

"_Let me get in touch with Mrs. Schnee and I will return with an answer in the next day or so. However, this favor I need from you is going to be right now. You wouldn't mind helping a little old woman in need, doll?"_

"_Sure, Mrs. B!"_

"_Excellent! All I need you to do is talk to Jaune for me. That's all! I will send you instructions on what you need to do. Do this out of sight and don't get caught by prying ears. Capiche?"_

"_Capiche, Mrs. B!"_

"_I will send you details in the next few minutes. And sweetie, this conversation never took place."_

Kali has learned alot from her best friend, Willow. The words of a prowess woman carry a long way for naive, nubile boys like Neptune. Even by his words, she could tell when he was lying or telling the truth. Boys like Neptune would shake like leaves by the touch of a woman. It wouldn't surprise the Faunus if Neptune could blow a Jackson Pollock in his pants just by a single touch to the thigh. Nevertheless, the boy was useful and she needed to perform this act solo.

Kali made her way to the closet where she pulled out her dress. A sparkling black dress from the Grace Kelly collection. What Kali knew from Blake that Jaune liked the color black on a woman. She couldn't get her eyes off of Jaune when seeing him perform in action with Willow. If that glorious display worked on Willow wearing nothing but lingerie and a bathrobe, only Oum knew what Jaune would do when seeing her in this dress.

Her Uber would be ready in the matter of minutes. Unlike Willow, she wouldn't use this hotel as a place of venue. She didn't trust the girls and she knew that she had to watch every move, especially with the cameras.

Despite making a pact to not make a move on Jaune without each other knowing, the Faunus was playing for keeps. Although she liked sharing with the girls when it came to other boys.

With Jaune, she was going to monopolize.

_**Meanwhile….**_

It was an intermission at the movie theatre as Jaune was stepping outside to purchase some more popcorn. What excited Jaune was that Ren didn't tell him that the _My Hero Academia _movie was a double feature. He felt grateful to be wearing his green Izuku Midoriya novelty socks. A purchase made when Willow provided him with money for his new clothes.

The teen was still in awe and disbelief that he actually had sex with Weiss' mother. While standing in line to get more popcorn, he still couldn't get the thoughts of their lovemaking on the couch. Just the thought alone was causing him to develop a woody in his slacks. He began whistling theme songs to take his mind off of it. The last thing he wanted to do was develop a boner in front of the others.

"Bombs ahoy!" Jaune immediately moved when seeing the blonde Faunus trying to perform a Swanton Bomb toward him. Sun did a tuck and roll before nearly crashing onto another line.

"Easy, Sun! Are you trying to get us kicked out of another theatre," questioned Jaune. "Plus, that was a very poor impression if you wanted to impersonate the Detroit Smash!"

Sun scoffed. "Pssh! Detroit and Flint are doing that without us trying. Anyway, dude! Ren is the man for these tickets! This movie kicks ass!"

Jaune nodded. "Definitely! Can't wait to watch the _Two Heroes _feature next. Getting plenty of popcorn without any interruptions." He looked onto Sun. "So, you and the others can get a bathroom break. I won't explain anything you miss!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sun while patting Jaune's back. "By the way, who dressed you today? Your mother?"

"Knock it off," interjected Jaune. "Or at least that it is what your mother told me after knocking her off last night." He shook his head disappointingly. "Have your father dust off his lint from the dick cheese trap every once in a while!"

Sun's immediately flattened but changed back to composure. "Uncalled for, but my apologies."

"Thank you!"

"No, my condolences toward your father for missing the gravy train I ran on your mother," interjected Sun. The blonde Faunus slapped his thigh off his own compliment. "I'm on fire!"

"So is your flea-infested clitoris you call a dick," said Jaune. "What is the fresh catch of the day? Alaskan King crabs or _soft _shelled?"

Sun stuck his tongue. He nodded approvingly while grabbing Jaune's shoulders. "Impressed," he whistled loudly. "Really impressed. But seriously, who did dress you? You look like you're heading to a job interview instead of hanging with the guys?"

Jaune couldn't tell anyone what occurred earlier in the hotel. He knew that although he trusted his friends, hormonally challenged teenage boys fail at keeping secrets. Also, the possibility of blackmail can ensue because Jaune is underaged and the women were married. A hint of guilt already consumed his mind about engaging in this extramarital affair, but he tried putting those thoughts aside. _This was a business transaction! Yeah, that's it! I wasn't doing anything to hurt Jacques. Plus, he is a businessman. He probably had Willow involved in things like this. _However, the thought of that placed a chill to his spine.

"End of the year," replied Jaune casually. "Girls from various academies frequent this theatre." He popped his collar. "You call it a job interview but I would like to call it…" He stopped, wiping the plainclothes Sun. "_Narrowing _the competition."

The comment produced a smile from the Faunus. "You're alright, Arc!" Sun reached into his pocket to retrieve his money. "Tell me what you want and I can buy it for you! You deserve a reprieve for those quick comments. Sun approves!"

The blonde rubbed the sole of his shoes, feeling pleasantly surprised. "Gee, Sun. I don't know what to say."

Sun gripped the blonde's shoulder. "Think nothing of it! Plus, your mother couldn't say anything after I muddled her mouth with some Faunus milk."

Jaune nodded approvingly. He laughed when hearing those words. "Hilarious! I will keep that in mind when I talk with your sister."

Sun looked awkwardly. "But I don't have a sister!"

"Not yet, you don't! But after nine months give or take!" Jaune patted Sun on the shoulder as he proceeded to step out of line to return back to the theatre. He turned around. "Thanks for having your mother acquiring my assistance." He winked.

"You're playing, right," asked Sun while laughing nervously. "I was only joking about your mother earlier. I knew I said did your mother dress you because that is how my mother dresses me. You're joking, right? Jaune?! Jaune?!" The blonde Faunus became teary-eyed. "Jaune?!"

Jaune was humming a Juice Wrld song on his way back to the theatre. Admittedly, the day before, he did assist Sun's mother with some furniture. The mother was very sweet and very kind to the blonde. So much so that he was invited to have dinner with her. However, he declined her offer. The venue of choice was so welcoming of underage boys and he felt he couldn't wear spandex.

As he made a corner around the hallway, he spotted Neptune at his eyesights. "Jaune," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Just the man I need to see."

Jaune wanted to question Neptune's panting before being pulled by him.

"What's going on," asked Jaune while being pulled away.

"Just need to talk is all," answered Neptune. "You can say that it's a bit of a one-on-one."

"Can it wait," retorted Jaune. "The movie is about to start."

The response was met with Neptune putting his hands in a prayer position. "Please! It's very important. More for your eyes only." He pointed at the door. "Besides, they are playing a _Promare _trailer."

No second guessing was needed as he and Neptune were heading out of the movie theatre. Jaune texted Ren to hold their spots while they were discussing business.

_**A few minutes later….**_

Neptune and Jaune proceeded to the back of the movie theatre. As they were walking, Jaune noticed that Neptune was looking at his cell phone every other minute.

"Who is the latest kitten on Neptune's agenda," asked Jaune in a laughing manner.

"Actually, no kittens this time, Jauney boy," replied Neptune. "There is a pretty young lady I have been fancying. Let's say she is keeping this date on ice." It was obvious to Jaune that the teen was referring to Weiss. Despite his metaphors, Neptune would do anything to please the Snow Princess. Nevertheless, he must keep calm as it wasn't too long ago that he had slept with the Snow Queen.

Out of respect and for the sake of his privacy, Jaune didn't further the guessing game. Neptune pointed out the concrete barricade as a suitable place. When leaning on the wall, he turned to the blonde. "I have a bit of a proposition for you."

Jaune swayed his arms. "If you talk about being a wingman again, then no!" Jaune couldn't forget the last time when he was a wingman for Neptune. He watched as Neptune turned red when it appeared he was traveling down memory lane.

"No, no! No wingman _this _time," replied Neptune nervously. "I still want to apologize about that night with Velvet and Coco."

Jaune nodded in compliance. "Coco is a sweet girl and so is Velvet." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "But you didn't tell me that my hanging out would encompass an evening at Forever Falls with the girls."

"Dude, you're single," retorted Neptune. "I was trying to score with Coco. Velvet is cute. She fancies you! You could have done with a bit of hanky panky."

"Velvet wants a serious relationship and honestly, I am not ready for one," said Jaune. Jaune couldn't be honest that Velvet was an emotional girl. A teen that always carried her feelings over her shoulders. She always apologized for every little thing, even the things that weren't her fault. Even when they went to Forever Falls to make out, she forced herself onto Jaune. Also, she wasn't a very good kisser. Afterward, Jaune took her home and she wanted to continue by having a nightcap. However, Jaune declined and went home.

Ever since then, it has been non-stop from Velvet Scarlatina. Letters, meals, desserts, even underwear. Fearing an already possessive Ruby, he had politely told the Faunus to stop. However, he depicted another Ruby in the process.

It was proof during the ride to the theatre when Ruby called Jaune to let him know that she was heading home. She told him that after humping his bed for a few hours, she ate those cookies he had left and she went to sleep.

Along with the teacakes that Velvet made for Jaune.

He had made a strong urgency of contacting Ozpin to invest in his medicine.

"I know that Velvet is a bit...eccentric, but it didn't hurt helping me out," said Neptune as he folded his arms. "You know I would have done the same for you."

"What is this proposition?!" Jaune didn't have much time to spare. He wanted to return to the movie.

"I said it was a _bit _of a proposition and more of a favor...for a friend," said Neptune. "I promise that it isn't Velvet this time." He pointed at him. "By the time, whatever you did to Velvet that night, great job! Coco was the best night of my life!" He then returned to the subject at hand. "I have spoken with Blake and she needs a favor from you."

Quite atypical of Blake, thought Jaune. Although Blake appeared repulsive and unapproachable, she was actually a great person at heart. However, Blake was never hesitant to ask the blonde leader of JNPR with any request. Also, he didn't think Neptune and Blake talked socially. "What kind of favor?"

"It isn't more of Blake that wants it, but more so for her mother."

"Mrs. Belladonna?" He nearly lost his breath. It wasn't that long ago when he heard from Aunt Summer that she was along with Aunt Willow and Aunt Raven. His blue darted to the floor, trying to cover his blushing from his encounter with Aunt Willow. It felt strange, if not a coincidence about the favor from Aunt Willow. What reason does Aunt Kali want with him?

Kali Belladonna was a woman of valor. Or at least in the blonde's eyes. He found her as practical, doting, dedicated, loyal, funny, and overall, beautiful. She had a curvaceous body. Very ravenous to those who preferred older women. Whenever he looked at Blake, he would think of her mother. To think that someday, the bookworm Faunus would eventually become like Kali.

He began humming a theme song to prevent another boner.

"Am I hearing _Steven Universe_," questioned Neptune.

"No," exclaimed Jaune. "So, Mrs. B.?"

"Blake tells me that her mother hasn't been out much and has felt a bit lonely," explained Neptune as he observed his surroundings in case of prying eyes. "With her father working a lot, she wanted to see if you take her out...as friends."

Jaune awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I sure do hope so because she is married to Ghira Belladonna." He spat on the ground. "White Fang is practically the mafia around these parts."

"Yeah," replied Neptune. "Well, actually, the request came from Blake via Mr. Belladonna."

"_Her _father?!"

"Mr. Belladonna has business to attend and asked Blake on his behalf," said Neptune. "Mr. Belladonna wants his wife to have a great time."

"Then, why did Blake ask you instead of me," asked Jaune concerningly.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," replied Neptune. He reached into his pocket. It was a tiny slip of paper. "On the paper is the place where you will be meeting her. Everything else will be provided upon your arrival."

Jaune unfolded the torn manila sheet. He was familiar with this club. He didn't frequent the establishment as he wasn't a fan of clubs. However, the times he has gone with friends, he has enjoyed himself. He scratched his head as he didn't think Kali Belladonna enjoyed the glitz and glamor of neon lights, glow sticks, and EDM.

Neptune pointed at the paper. "Mrs. Belladonna will meet you there around 9:30. An Uber will be provided and tell them to put it on the White Fang account."

"Tonight," retorted Jaune. "Short notice, isn't it?"

Jaune didn't like being rude, but he never liked requests made at the last minute. He almost got enough at home with his seven sisters. Speaking of which, he didn't get a chance to call Junko about the sudden appearance of cash. When chatting on videophone with his younger sister, she was showcasing her cash. He didn't recall his mother supplying their allowance of nearly $3500. However, he put those thoughts aside to the matter at hand.

Neptune swayed his shoulders. "Just the messenger. I will do anything for a buck."

"More like a buck fifty," retorted Jaune. Neptune's smile lessened when seeing the blonde fiddling with his pocket knife. "I really love my Mount Lady novelty switchblade. As she always says, 'cut down any opposition. Even zucchini-shaped objects!'"

Neptune gripped his chest, feeling the strong upbeats. Jaune's facial expression looked like the vain Yuu Takeyama whenever she had a sinister plan. "Since you are preparing a lovely evening with the Mistress Belladonna." The teen was stammering, fiddling around his pockets in search for what he needed. "Take my car. You know where to find my Audi in the parking lot."

Jaune was glaring at his nails while using the switchblade to pick the dirt from his nails. "If it is Ghira approved," said Jaune in a guessing tone. "Then I wouldn't mind taking Mrs. Belladonna on a night out."

Neptune clapped his hands in a praying position. "Thanks! I promise you that you won't regret it."

The unrequited lover of Weiss provided further detail about Jaune's date with Mrs. Belladonna. Nothing in particular, but bid the willing at her discretion and treat it like any other outing. Since time was looming nearby, he decided to take the opportunity to use Neptune's car to head back to campus. He needed a shower and a change of clothes. By the time he finished showering, the Uber would have arrived to take him to the venue.

However, an arousing suspicion was looming in his mind. It wasn't too long ago when he was introduced to the sweet taste of womanly flesh. His thoughts couldn't get off the thrusting and bucking of his flesh against her flesh. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought to sleep with _the _wife of the Schnee Dust Company's owner and CEO.

Secured in his wallet was the fee for his 'service.' In his phone was Willow's contact. Thoughts were still looming on the couch at the hotel.

_You are my dirty little secret._

_My number is out there for outcall work._

_I am in your imagination, Jaune! Cool! You are talented and sexy. Much better than Cardin Winchester could ever be._

_Someday, you will be the KIng of Idaho!_

_Hey, Jauney! This is Aunt Summer! I am in your thoughts as well! You have lots of space in here. I can be a helicopter. I go SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!_

_What the hell, Summer?! Get your own damn imagination!_

_I was only looking for a friend for Sister Raven, Will!_

_And who is that friend, Summer?!_

_She said his name was Lost. And I should go get him for her!_

_POW!_

_**A couple hours and one phone call to Ozpin later….**_

Jaune told the Uber driver to park a block away from the club. Jaune never liked making grand entrances. Also, Neptune told Jaune that there was a side entrance for the VIP. He found it peculiar that he had to announce himself as "Ghira Belladonna" to be allowed entry. However, Neptune added that the security guard is aware of his identity.

"Thanks for the ride," said Jaune in a friendly manner. "I will be sure to give you five stars and tip you."

"No problem, cutie," said the Uber driver. "Driving you was a pleasure in itself, my little Shooting Star."

Jaune tried to ignore the not-so-subtle hints of furthering exploring his sexuality. He was still feeling sore in his hips. "Thanks once again." As he opened the door, he turned to the woman-in-question. "Did anyone ever mention you looked like Haruko from _FLCL_?!"

The Uber driver was pulling out her guitar, using the free time to strung a tune. "Never heard of the show or the character, cutie!"

"Oh! Thanks and Good Night!" Jaune bidded the Haruko-looking Uber driver farewell when closing the door. Upon her leaving, the theme song of _FLCL _was playing loudly in the car. He shrugged, deciding that that was the least of his worries. He was regaining his composure to the matter of hand - a night out with Mrs. Belladonna.

_This is not a date, Jaune! This is definitely not a date!_

_Why am I questioning myself? This is only a coincidence, right?!_

_I still see your shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you!_

_Auntie Summer, is that you?_

_Hey, Jauney! I have never really left your mind. Very roomy here!_

_Auntie, please go home!_

_You have a lot of padlocks on many doors in your domain. Why do you have the doors locked about Joan, Jan, and Saphron?! Doors with your aunties' names on it even have security guards with weapons!_

_Auntie? I don't know what you're talking about._

_I may not be the smartest person in the drawers that have things to eat with your food, but I know a thing or two about locks. This one time, at band camp, I shove…._

_Auntie, please return back to your mind._

_Why is 'Aki Sora' and 'Swingout Sisters' filed in boxes next to the doors of your sisters? It is also in the same category as Pinecest and Loudcest fanfiction._

_Summer, why are you still in Jaune's thoughts? Hey, Jaune! Aunt Raven, here!_

_Auntie, what is going on?_

_Sorry, dear, but Summer has a very active mind. A quirk if you will. Hey, where are you going?_

Jaune needed a distraction. If they can enter his mind, then they can know his whereabouts. He needed something quick and shiftly.

_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can_

_Jauney, don't overthink us. Your Aunties love you! Sister Rae Rae, make him stop!_

_I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-a your buns!_

_Like nyaa! No, Jauney, no! I will give you cookies!_

_Punch-a your buns, I can Punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!_

_**A few minutes later….**_

Club Neo was the newest venue in the village. This was the after hours club after the grown and the responsible retired and nestled in their quilts for the night. Revelers who remained weren't looking for simple dancing and conversation. Adventure was a must. Excitement, debauchery, anything their greedy hands could acquire in order to fill their brain of disaffected malcontent.

Club Neo was also the location where Jaune Arc could be found. Music blared loud from the speakers. Smoke filled the atmosphere. Dancers and party goers sweating and grinding to the rhythm of EDM. Rainbow-colored strobe lights bounced throughout the place. An interesting view, Jaune may add, but the club wasn't his scene.

It came at a surprise that the owners of the venue were Neo and Roman Torchwick. He had met Roman at the entrance. The man tipped his fedora, didn't even bat an eye when the security guard took a look at the blonde when recognizing him as Ghira Belladonna. As Roman led him to the VIP section, he had informed Jaune that his guest of honor had yet to arrive but was inspecting him. He had added that despite their history together, it was best to separate business and pleasure. The blonde didn't know how to differentiate, but when seeing Neo waving at him from the window above the dance floor, it was best to keep a calm composure and treat this as pleasure.

Unlike the main dance floor, the VIP room was a huge contrast. The interior was a deep shade of purple and black, like flowers that were purposefully kept in darkness. The room had two love seats on the opposite sides. It had a table that was surrounded by round cushioned seats. There was a bottle of champagne on ice next to the table.

He eyed the bottle of champagne at the center of the table but decided against it. He wasn't much of a drinker. He once got tipsy when he had left a half-filled bottle of grapefruit juice on the windowsill after it got exposed to sunlight.

With the glass of lemon water in his hand, he sat on the sofa as he tried to relax. He didn't like loud noises. That was why he didn't enjoy going to clubs. Too congested, full of people who participated in these events in search of these things: drugs, alcohol, and hooking up.

He was grateful to see the small snacks of crackers, cheese, and fruits, he was kind of hungry. Since dealing with Ruby, Weiss' mother, and the guys all day, he hasn't really got a decent meal.

Nevertheless, Roman told him that with a flick of a button on the remote control, he could cancel the noise. After grabbing his trinket of snacks, he returned to the couch. Eyeing the remote, he decided to take the opportunity of canceling the club noise.

Curious of the other features on the remote, he clicked the television button. The television appeared from the floor where it stopped in the center of the wall. "Holy Shimura in heaven," said Jaune excitedly. He decided to find suitable programming while he waited. He saw the button that said 'wa-wa.' Upon clicking the button, the love seat began vibrating.

"I need one of these in my dorm and in my bedroom at the house," he said while he was getting comfortable. Caught up in the rapture of finger foods, television, and vibrating love seats, Jaune was feeling mellow. "Oum in heaven, if Junko wanted to steal something, this should be it!"

It was fifteen minutes past the expected time of Mrs. Belladonna's arrival. By that time, he was already consuming his third glass of lemon water. He wanted to call her, but unfortunately, he didn't have her number. Common sense would think he would call Blake, but he didn't want to look foolish. He decided to turn on the television to kill some time until he heard the door opened.

"Good evening, Jaune. Or should I say _Mr. _Belladonna!"

He turned off the television. From the reflection of the screen, he saw an image of a girl, better yet a woman. The sound of hard footsteps made its way toward his direction. His eyes were still staring at the reflection.

Mrs. Belladonna was dressed in formal attire, it screamed Alexander McQueen and her hair donned the Grace Kelly look. She was sporting a diamond necklace that adorn her creamy skin of a neck. She appeared to be an angel that appeared into the sea of sinners who were blindsided by her beauty. She appeared vulnerable, shy, surprised. However, he had to be mindful as this was the wife of Ghira Belladonna.

Jaune gripped his hands to his chest. He took steady breaths. He took another swig of his lemon water.

She extended her hand towards him. "Has your mother taught you any manners?" He took a breath as he was caught in her scent. She smelled of lavender, not in a sense of perfume, but out of oil. He shivered as she pressed her hand toward his lips, kissing it.

"You weren't waiting for me too long, were you," questioned Kali.

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am!" Remembering the advice his mother and sisters have told him, he stood up to offer Mrs. Belladonna a seat. "Well, aren't you a charming prince." She batted her yellow eyes, purposely throwing hints to the nervous Jaune to be bedazzled by her appearance. Jaune waited as she took a seat. As he was standing, he was waiting for her next request.

"Why are you standing, love?"

"My mother always says that a gentleman must serve the lady with a drink."

"Isn't she a sight for sore eyes," said Kali as she pointed to the champagne on ice. "Pour ourselves a glass, would you, sweetness?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mrs. Belladonna?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't care to drink."

"I understand, sweetheart. However, did you promise _my _husband to show me a good time?"

He bowed apologetically. "Understood!" Jaune turned to kneel on the ground as he was pouring Mrs. Belladonna a glass. From her peripheral, she spotted something naughty, circular, and vacuum-sealed in his back pocket. She knew about Willow packing him condoms. She was grateful about her slutty harlot best friend.

For they were going to be handy this evening.

_**BD: There is something about Summer. An idiot, childish, sweet and kind, nitroglycerin vaginal juices, and a mind reader?**_

_**GOTA: Summer is much of a ditz that she is unaware of her true power, thus making her extremely dangerous. So, Raven may need to lessen up on those punches.**_

_**BD: Look forward to the next chapter with Kali and Jaune! Stay tuned!**_

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
